The Sailor MoonPokemon Crossover
by The Time Traveler
Summary: When Team Rocket joins with the Heart Snacters the Scouts have to travel to the Orange Islands with Ash and the gang to prevent the hearts of pokemon trainers being taken. I hope you enjoy this. New Chapter after SOOOOO Long
1. Bad Allies

The Sailor Moon/Pok'emon Crossover

By

The Time Traveler

Authors Note: First of all this is my first fanfic so don't be upset. Second I don't own Sailor Moon or Pok'emon. And a little note, this takes place during the S series(SM) and the Orange Island Series (PM). Well lets get cranking!

Chapter One

Bad Allies

All was peaceful on the open sea, Ash, along with his friends Misty and Tracy were cruising the ocean heading for the next island. "Ha, Ha", laughed, "it's a great day for sailing." "Don't you agree Pikachu!" "Pikachu", replied the little mouse Pokemon. "Ash", yelled Misty, " I wish you were concerned about your attitude as you are yourself!" "Hey", replied Ash, "I'm just having some fun!"

Ash and his friends were sailing on board Ash's Lapras. This Lapras was just a baby and Ash had taken care of it, since it lost its family. He promised to help find them, but for now it is there personal transport.

Little did the team realize that they were being followed below the water. In the water was a sub that was shaped like a Magikarp. Inside were a girl, a boy, and a Meowth. These three were members of the notorious Team Rocket. The three were peddling the sub and the girl, whose name was Jessie, was looking through the periscope at the three.

"Ah, Ha", laughed Jessie, "I have them in my sites" "Are you sure this will work", panted the boy, whose name is James. "Meowth, it has to work", said the Meowth. Among other Pokemon, this Meowth was the only one who can talk. "This time", Meowth added, "We'll nab em with our Super-Duper Anti Pikachu-Twerp Net Missile." "Then we'll bring them on home", added Jessie. The three gloated and laughed so much that they didn't look where they were going. Soon Jessie realized where they were headed, right onto the rocks. "Hey", yelled Jessie, "stop gloating, we are about to crash!" However, they were too late to turn and the rocks hit the front. Team Rocket screamed as their sub spun out of control. Two hours later it stopped.

"Where are we", asked James. "I don't know, but I think we'll find the answer in there", answered Jessie, pointing to a sewer grate. After a discussion, they into the grate. Little did they realize what would happen in there.

* * *

Dr. Tomoe was having a rough day, for several reasons; the Sailor Scouts have the Purity Chalice; the Sovereign of Silence was growing impatient; and the scouts kept destroying his Diamond Pods. "How could this day possibly get worse", he asked himself. Just then something burst through the wall. "This is how", he said to himself.

The object was huge and it looked like a big, stupid, scaly fish. "What's the meaning of…" he was cut short, because the top opened and out popped a red haired girl, a blue haired boy, and a weird looking cat. The boy and the girl were both dressed in white uniforms with a red arm across the chest. The boy looked a little concerned, "Where are we?" The girl shot him a look, "Well we wouldn't be in this if you weren't gloating and was watching the way." "Hey", yelled the professor, "Who are you!" The girl just shot him a look and said, "This is none of your business!" Tomoe got so mad he yelled, "It is my business because, THIS IS MY LAB!" "Now tell me who you are unless you want to have trouble."

"Trouble, I can't take Jess", said the boy. "Me neither", said the girl.

"Prepare for Trouble"

"Make it Double"

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To unite all peoples within our nation"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team Rocket blast of at the speed of light"

"Surrender know or prepare to fight"

"Meowth"

"That's Right"

Dr. Tomoe just looked and said, "Are you ill or something". "No we are not", yelled the girl. "So what are you supposed to be anyway", asked the doctor. Jessie screamed, "Under by the good boss by the name of Geovanni, we strive on a mission." "Our mission is that we capture the most rarest and valuable Pokemon in the world", finished James.

"WAIT A MINUTE", said Tomoe, "did you say 'Pokemon'!" "Yes we did", said James, "Why did you ask?" "Well", began Tomoe, "These enemies of mine have destroyed Heart Snatcher after Heart Snatcher and wrecked my plans, but one day I decided to create new diamond pods that would not take the form of inanimate objects, but living things." "During my research, I've discovered a written article about a island nearby that has many wondrous creatures called Pokemon." "I thought that story about Pokemon and Pokemon Trainers were a myth, but now you two come along." He smiled and said, "With your boss', permission how would you and the rest of Team Rocket be partners with us, The Bureau of Bad Behavior?" "Sure", said Jessie. James added "If there is one thin we are good at…" "…It's bad behavior", ended Meowth.

"Dr. Tomoe", came a voice, "Who are these people and why is there a fish sub in our lab." The voice belonged to a yellow- haired girl. She was wearing a lab coat, and, though she was wearing glasses, she didn't look very bright. "These Mimet are our new partners, replied the Doctor, "and don't worry about the sub, we take care of it"

Later he took the phone and dialed the number that Jessie gave him. "Hello is this Geovanni, the boss of Team Rocket", he paused and added, "I am Dr. Tomoe and I have a interesting porposal for you…"

Scary huh fans. But this will get better and be easy on me I' just a beginner ya know.


	2. Double Trouble

Chapter 2

"Double Trouble"

A yellow car sped down the streets of Tokyo. It's driver is a yellow- headed girl, which at first glance you think she was a boy. Her name was Amara. Her passenger and friend was a girl with sea-green hair, whose name was Michelle. These two were also the famous Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune, two of the Outer Soldiers.

Just then a huge van pulled through the streets. Now anyone wouldn't mind it. However Michelle and Amara just had a sudden chill. "The winds are changing", said Michelle, "somethings wrong!" "I sense it too", replied Amara, "Lets follow that van." With that she turned the steering wheel sharply and went on the trail of the van.

* * *

James sat nervously behind the steering wheel of the van. He was like this ever since they left the port. In the van with him were Jessie, Meowth and Mimet, who was in her Witches 5 outfit. Under both the Doctor and Geovonni's orders they were personally delivering Geovonni's very special supplies and equipment to The Bureau of Bad Behavior. James was very nervous because he had a feeling something bad was going to happen. He then looked through the rearview mirror and he thought he saw someone trailing them. He covered his eyes then uncovered them and looked again. "What's da matter", asked Meowth. "I thought I saw a car in the mirror', replied James, "for a moment I thought it was following us." "Weird huh?" "You are the ones that are weird", yelled Mimet, "Just keep driving and don't mind what is behind you."

* * *

Rini was strolling down the streets. She was heading toward the house of her friend Hotaru Tomoe. She thought of how it was going to be when she got there. Trailing behind her was a huge cat head with a crescent moon mark. It was called Luna P.

Rini was about to cross the street to the other side when a huge van streaked by. She noticed that it had a black star with a red "R" on it. Inside was a boy with blue hair, a girl with red hair and, "Mimet", she exclaimed. Then she noticed the car following it, which was driving by 2 familiar figures. "Ah, Amara and Michelle", she exclaimed again. Having a feeling something was up, she turned to Luna P and activated the communications device to call the Sailor Scouts. "Scouts, this is Rini, I believe we have some trouble here."

* * *

Amara and Michelle were hiding behind a crate near the Mugen High School's delivery entrance. They watched as the van backed up to the entrance of Mugen School and stopped. They noticed the deliverers, one was Mimet, and the others were a boy, a girl and a cat. The boy and girl were dressed in white clothes with a red "R" on their chest. " Well here we are", said the boy. "Are sure he needs all this", the girl asked Mimet. "Yes he does." "Now come on, lets unload!"

Now Amara and Michelle didn't know what was on board but they knew they shouldn't allow the Heart Snatchers to get their hands on it. "Ready Amara", asked Michelle. Amara nodded and they raised their henshin sticks and yelled

"URANUS, PLANET POWER!"

"NEPTUNE, PLANET POWER!"

Seconds later Amara and Michelle were Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune

"What was that sound", asked Jessie. "Who cares", replied Meowth, "just unload dis stuff!"

"Stop!", yelled a boyish-girlish voice. "What the…" said Jessie, "Who are you!" Responding, two sailor-suited figures appeared before them. "To prevent the Silence from destroying our planet I am Sailor Uranus!" "It's our duty to stop people that will help the Heart Snatchers, I am Sailor Neptune!" "Not you two", exclaimed Mimet.

James turned and said, "Not a bad speech but now it is time you heard ours!" With that they recited:

"Prepare for trouble, that is all too soon"

"And make it double, Uranus and Neptune"

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To unite all peoples within our nation"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight"

"Meowth"

"That's Right"

Uranus and Neptune blinked and said, "Are you serious?" "WHY OF COURSE WE ARE", exclaimed a very angry Jessie. "What are you doing with the Heart Snatchers", inquired Uranus. Meowth simply responded, "Our boss just made a deal wid dese guys, so we can help each oder out" "We help them get pure hearts and they help us get rare Pokemon!" "Pokemon", asked Neptune, "Never heard of them." You will soon", exclaimed Mimet, "Team Rocket, these two and their friends keep messing up our plans, STOP THEM!" "With pleasure", responded James, as he threw his pokeball. "Go Wheezing", he yelled. "Lickitung, get them", yelled Jessie. A white light poured out of the pokeballs and from them emerged Lickitung and Wheezing. "

"Hah", said Neptune, "this should be a piece of cake!" With that she said, "Neptune Deep Submerge" and a huge wave came at the two creatures. Jessie and James told their Pokemon to duck, which they obeyed. "Now Likitung hit her with you lick attack then wrap her up", yelled Jessie. "Licki", yelled Lickitung as it extended it's tongue and hit Neptune right in the face, knocking her out long enough for Likitung to wrap her in it's tongue. "AAAAH", she screamed as the tongue squeezed her. Uranus' dander was up. "Don't worry Neptune, I'll take it out!" She yelled, "Uranus World Shaking" she yelled and a huge a patch of earth was about to hit Likitung when Wheezing countered it. "Good job Wheezing, now sludge attack", yelled James. Wheezing obeyed and the sludge hit Uranus right in the eyes. "Ha, Ha, Ha, now we have them", exclaimed Mimet. However she spoke too soon. At that moment a voice was heard which said, "Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" Then a musical chime was heard and then a bunch of small hearts hit Likitung, each with a small "ping". Likitung just couldn't hang on to Neptune much longer and had to let go. "That was definitely a tongue-lashing, Thanks guys", said Neptune. "Who did that", asked Jessie.

They looked up and saw 7 figures in sailor suits. The one with odangos went forward and said, "How dare you attack our friends with your strange creatures, you should know better than to join the Heart Snatchers." "We are the Sailor Scouts and we stand for love and justice I am Sailor Moon." Then going through a routing of poses she added, "and in the name of the moon I will punish you!" "So will we", added the other scouts.

"More Sailor twerps", yelled James. "Lets show them what we are made of", replied Jessie, "Go Arbok!" James yelled, "Go Victreebell!" However when Victreebell popped out it tried to eat James. "NO, NO, PLEASE STOP!" "And I thought Sailor Moon was pathetic", the scout in red said, exasperated. "What is that supposed to mean Mars", yelled an angry Sailor Moon. They soon got into a huge fight.

'Will you two please stop", said the one in blue. "I've analyzed these creatures and they don't seem to the same creatures we are fighting." "You are right", said James (who got his head out). He commanded Victreebell to do a Razor Leaf. In response it shot two spinning leaves. "Sparkling Wide Preassure", yelled the one in green. The electric shock she created hit the leaves, but it had no effect. "Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha", laughed Jessie, "Sorry but lightning has no effect on grass-type Pokemon." "I think we are in trouble", said SM. She was right, the Razer Leaf left slash marks on the green suited girl's arm and waist. "Alright Arbok", yelled Jessie, "use Poison Sting!" Arbok spat out small thing needles at the scouts who were clumsily dodging them.

Just then Arbok was hit on the head with a red rose. Looking up, they saw a tuxedoed figure. "No one should use these beings for evil", he said, "you two think you can get away with this!" "Huh", inquired James, "Hey you stole my trademark!" "The rose is my trademark!" "No it is not", yelled Sailor Moon, "it is my masked man's", she finished with hearts in her eyes.

Mimet was getting a little agitated by all this, and she yelled, "You morons, we don't have time for this!" "The truck has been unloaded, so just get rid of them." "Ai Ai", said James, but Meowth cut in, holding a big black ball. "I'll take care of them wid dis blaster ball!" He threw it towards the girls and he pushed a small red button. The last thing the Sailors knew before being blown clean across the city was hearing their new enemies, saying, "Sayonara Sailors, Team Rocket has won its first victory!"

* * *

The entire Sailor team landed at a distant area, fortunately it was a beach. "AAAAAAAH", they screamed. All of them collapsed on a nearby shore. "What in the name of time was that", asked Pluto. "I have no clue", answered Mercury, "but it seems the Heart Snatchers has found some new allies!" Sailor Moon simply said, "Something tells me that this won't be easy."

Back in the lab, Tomoe looked over his delivery, over a dozen pokeballs and several electrictical equipment. "Rocket, you did well, now come with me." Team Rocket nervously followed Dr. Tomoe through a dark hallway. At the end they saw a throne surrounded by plush toys. On the throne was a dark-haired girl. She was dressed in purple and was breathing heavily. She looked about 14 or 15 but through the amplifier she sounded older. They couldn't see her face but her eyes were purple. "What do you want Professor", she asked. "Sovereign of Silence, I want you to meet our new, assistants from our new ally, Team Rocket." Jessie and James held each other in fear. This person was scarier than Geovanni. "Now listen you 3", she said, "You must try find me pure hearts in order to help strengthen me and so I can live again!" "U- Understood", responded a scared Team Rocket. "In return", continued the Sovereign, "the Silence shall spare your group and your world and your leader shall rule it!" "Now go!"

Team Rocket and Dr. Tomoe left the room. "She's creepier than our boss", whined James. "I know but we can't turn back now, we made a deal remember", said Jessie, "Besides these the scouts are not so tough and the twerps and that Pikachu don't know about us here, so we don't have to worry about failure!" With that Jessie, James and Meowth laughed as they walked down the hall.

Well, I hope you all like this but, I will have more chapters up ( I have the rough drafts for 3 and 4 done) and I have a ideas for some stories , some which you might have thought up, other you haven't. Well see ya around and enjoy! – The Time Traveler


	3. New Allies for the Scouts

Thanks to a very kind review, I am going to write more. As before, I don't own any of the characters involved. This is where it gets really interesting. Be on the look out for a very familiar Pokemon, I liked it and I wanted it in this fanfic.

1 Chapter 3

1.1 New Allies for the Scouts

Tracy Sketch was busing himself by keeping an eye open for Pokemon to sketch, seeing his occupation as a Pokemon watcher. He was glad he was on the Journey with Ash and Misty, because he knew that if he stayed with them he would get to meet his idol, Professor Samuel Oak, the well-known Pokemon expert.

Ash and Misty had gone to see the rest of the island. He grinned as he thought to himself, 'They won't admit it.' He knew for a fact that Ash and Misty had feelings for each other, but they never admitted it.

He turned only back to the sea when heard a huge horn blare. He saw a huge black ship with a red "R" on the prow (for you landlubbers reading this that's the front of the ship). This meant only one thing. "Team Rocket", he gasped. He quickly ran to find Ash and Misty.

* * *

Ash and Misty were enjoying the sites of the island. Pikachu was just poking around behind them, and Misty was holding Togepi. "This place looks great", said Misty, "I agree", replied Ash. Just then they heard footsteps and a voice yelling "Ash, Misty." "Tracey", exclaimed Ash. They turned and saw they young Pokemon Watcher run on up to them. He caught up to them and stopped to catch his breath. "What is it", asked Ash. Tracey replied, "I saw a ship with Team Rockets sign on it. They seem to be heading northwest of here." Ash, who had many encounters with Team Rocket before, glared and said, "Let's go! You ready Pikachu!" "Pika", responded the electric mouse Pokemon.

Down at the docks Ash quickly took out Lapras' poke'ball and, as he threw it, yelled, "I choose you, Lapras!" and out came Lapras. Ash and his friends quickly climbed on board Lapras' back. "Lapras follow that ship", commanded. Obeying Ash, Lapras took off.

* * *

Down in the Heart Snatchers lair, Dr. Tomoe waited patiently for Team Rocket to return. "Where are they", he asked himself. Just as he finished Jessie, James and Meowth entered the lab. Tomoe turned and asked, "Did you get them?" "Yes we did", replied a gleeful James. He held out two pokeballs, one was normal, but the other was white and gray, with a black star above button, on the white half. "Excellent", said Tomoe, "and our next shipment from Team Rocket HQ?" "It will arrive momentarily", said Jessie. Tomoe smiled. "Good", he said as he took the gray and white pokeball, that James was carrying, and placed it into the diamond pod oven. Once it was in he hooked some wires up into it. "Which Pokemon did you capture for our, how should I put this, 'experiment'?" Meowth responded, "It is a fighting type pokemon called Primeape!" "Excellent", said Tomoe, "and the Pokemon you got for Mimet to use?" Jessie responded, "It is a bug and poison type Pokemon called Venomoth!" "I see", he replied gleefully. He took the normal pokeball then he went to his phone.

Later at Witches 5(oops sorry, make that 4), Mimet picked up the phone near her desk, "Yes Doctor", she said. "Mimet it is time for you to pick a target, we have our first subject to become the first living creature heart snatcher." "Just a minute", she said as she began typing away into the computer. Soon the picture of a young girl came up. She had brown hair and she was about 13 years old. "I have one doctor", she said, "this girls name is Jessica Leon and she has high hopes for sailing off to distant lands!" "Excellent choice Mimet", said Tomoe, "You will be working with Jessie, James and Meowth on this one." "WHAT", wailed Mimet, "I am not working with them!" "They already proved their worth in battle and loyalty so I think you must join them. NO EXCUSES!" "Okay doctor", weeped Mimet. Dr. Tomoe continued, "I am also giving you something to assist you!" After he said that, a pokeball came through through a clear pipe. "What is this", asked Mimet as she took the pokeball and examined it closely. "That is a pokeball", said Tomoe, "inside it, is a Pokemon that will help you. Jessie, James and Meowth will inform you of the Pokemon and it's attacks."

Concluding his sentence he hung up the phone. Soon the diamond pod oven slammed shut. The oven door looked the same except it had a pokeball symbol on it to show what it is creating.

The process began with a diamond pod solution being drained into the machine. This was followed by diamond pod egg being pushed through a tube into the oven. Slowly mists got absorbed into the oven. Soon a voice was heard yelling, "Primal!"

In another part of the hideout a clear tube produced the same type of pokeball the former Primape was in. Mimet (in her Witches 5 outfit) grabbed the pokeball. Then, dramatically, She, Jessie, James and Meowth jumped into the Magikarp-sub. It looked the same except it now has a black star with a red "R" in the center, on both sides.

Later the sub popped out of a sewer grate and speeds off towards its destination.

* * *

Jigglypuff was out in the ocean. Being a balloon Pokemon she was very light and can swim easily. However she was very upset. Ever since she left the grove near Neon town, ever since she got her singing voice back, Jigglypuff has been on the road with her markerphone (that's my name for it) in hand. The problem is that every time she sings, anyone who hears it go to sleep, and she doesn't like that, even though it is what it was made for, but still she hated it. So she gets back at them by scribbling all over their faces with her marker.

Jigglypuff was swimming along when she saw some familiar faces. It was that boy with the Pikachu, and his friends, and they seemed to be following a dark ship.

Jigglypuff soon thought, that ship they are following must lead to a great place where every one will hear me sing! Happy at this thought Jigglypuff decides to follow them. So off she went!

* * *

Ash and company have caught up to the boat and Ash was getting ready to board. "Steady", he said to Lapras. As soon Lapras was steady enough he said, "Okay! Bulbasaur, I choose you!" He threw the pokeball and out came Bubasaur. Ash yelled, "Bulbasaur, use your vine whip to help us on to the boat!" Bulbasaur obeyed, out from his back came two vines.

The vines wrapped themselves around Ash's waist then he lifted Ash into the boat. Next was Misty and Togepi (who she quickly put into her backpack), then Tracey, and last Pikachu. Ash then recalled his Pokemon.

Meanwhile, unseen by them, Jigglypuff swam near the boat. She jumped from the water and into one of the portholes with a, "Jiggly!"

Back with Ash & co. Tracey found a place where they could hide inside one of the dinghies. "Hey, look", said Ash. In the distance they could see a city. "I bet that's where they are going", exclaimed Misty.

* * *

The girls were at their study group at Rayes temple. Everything was as usual, Raye, Amy and Lita were working hard, Mina was struggling, Serena has fallen asleep on her school papers, and the cats, Luna and Artemis, where looking on.

Most of the time it was hard to believe that Serena was a reincarnated princess from the past, also, the warrior Sailor Moon at this time, and, in the future, the Queen of Earth as well. This was highly unconsidered due to the fact that Serena is always slacking off, has trouble with schoolwork, sleeps almost all day, a klutz, and not to mention she eats a lot, and I mean ALOT!

"SERENA", yelled Raye, "WAKE YOU MEATBALL HEAD!" "Why did you interrupt my sleep Raye", replied a groggy Serena. "Your studies are more important than sleep", replied Raye. Very soon as always, a fight broke out. "STOP", yelled Luna, "Serena, Raye is right, and further more we have more than just the Heart Snatchers!" "That's right", replied Lita, "Those Team Rocket characters and their Pokemon creatures. I just wish I could've taken out that 'bell' thing!" She abbreviated this by slamming a palm into her fist.

"I don't know about you", piped up Amy, "but I believe these creatures have come from some distant land or perhaps another world." "You might be right Amy", said Artemis.

Just then the door slid open and Rini popped in. "Hiiii", she cried. "Hello Rini", chimed everyone. "So what brings you here", moaned Serena. "Well", said Rini, "if you must know, I saw a huge ship on my way back from Hotaru's." "So what", hissed Serena. "Well it was black and on the front was a red 'R'." "A RED 'R'", yelled everyone, realizing it was Team Rocket's symbol. "Study sessions over", quickly remarked Raye as everyone dashed out the temple, wit Serena behind whooping with joy.

Down at the beach, the scouts began looking from port to port for the ship. Nearby was a 13-year-old looking out to sea. She held in her hear the high hopes in going out to sea to see the world.

Meanwhile the scouts kept looking until Raye yelled, "Hey, I found it!" The scouts gathered together and looked at the tall, gloomy looking ship. Nearby, several trucks with the black star symbol were beginning to load up the supplies.

"So", said a familiar voice that was feminine-yet-masculine, "you want to try to stop them, huh?" "Amara, Michelle, Trista", gasped Serena when she turned and saw them. "Well", said Michelle, "Now that where here, why don't we destroy this…" but she was interrupted.

At that point a huge sub, that looked like a scaly, red fish popped out of the water. The sub had a black star with a red "R" on its side.

"It's them", yelled Mina, "Let's transform!" With that they all transformed into their Sailor Scout forms. The finished transforming just as the top of the sub opened.

Out from the top came Jessie, James, Meowth and Mimet. They looked and spotted the girl near the shore. "All right", said James. "Let's take her", yelled Jessie and she threw the white pokeball down. Instead of a bright light, a huge puff of black-purple smoke came out when it opened. From it emerged a masculine figure (instead of the traditional female diamond pod), covered with white hair, had pig-like nose and on his wrists were spiky cuffs.

"Take her", yelled Mimet, pointing to the girl, who was Jessica. Primer ran at the girl and pinned her down. Then he sucked the pure heart out through her mouth and then swallowed it.

Meanwhile, near the ship, two things were happening. First Jigglypuff came out through the porthole, which led to the hold, and landed on the docks. Where am I, she asked herself. Ignoring the situation at hand she skipped of into the city.

The other thing that was happening was that Ash, Misty and Tracey was watching what was happening with curiosity. "What is that", asked Misty, who was inquiring at the big hairy thing. "That thing almost looks like a Primeape", said Ash. "What I want to know is", said Tracy, "Who is that girl, and why is she with Team Rocket?" Suddenly several sailor-suited girls just jumped into the scene. "Hey", said Misty, "who are they?"

"Stop right there you poor excuses for villains", yelled Sailor Moon, "We may have lost our last battle with you, but we shall not lose the war! We are the Sailor Scouts and we stand for Love and Justice. I am Sailor Moon!" Then finishing her pose she said, "And in the name of the Moon I shall punish you!"

"Nice speech", said Meowth, "Now it is our turn!"

"That's right so prepare for trouble"

"We stealing this heart, so make it double"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our Nation"

"To denounce the evils of Truth and Love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight, fight, fight!

"Meowth!"

"Mimet"

"That's Right"

(Meowth and Mimet said this part together)

The scouts just blinked. "You may have work on that", said Amy. "Mine is a whole lot better than yours", declared SM. "No way", yelled Jessie, "You call that little speech of yours a motto It is not as good as ours!" "Yes it is" "No it is not!" "Yes it is" "No it is not!"

"Stop this fight and let us stop them", yelled Mimet. "Right. Go Arbok", yelled Jessie. "Let's get them Wheezing", yelled James. They threw the pokeballs and out came the Pokemon. Mimet then took out a pokeball and said, "I have one too. Go Venamoth!" She threw the pokeball and out came a scaly-winged moth.

"Not this again", sighed Mars. "Let's take 'em on", said Jupiter. "Right", said SM, "Mars, Jupiter, Mini Moon and I will handle these creatures, the rest of you will handle that monster!" "Right", said everyone.

Primer, living up to the Pokemon he was created from, was just waiting to have a fight. Sailor Uranus tried to use her World Shaking Attack, but Primer just jumped and then shouting, "Low Kick", kicked her so hard in the face, that Uranus thought her jaw would fall off. Pluto used her staff and yelled, "Pluto Deadly Scream", and fired it at Primer. But it didn't harm him that much. Then it looked at Mercury and it's eyes flashed and he said, "Leer!" Mercury felt a jolt run through her body then her body faltered. "What's wrong Mercury", asked Venus. "I don't know, I just feel so weak." Then with an well-aimed punch he said "Mega Punch" and was about to hit Mercury when a rose hit his fist.

Looking up he saw Tuxedo Mask. "Do you not show any shame in when you are not fighting with honor", he said.

Meanwhile, Sailor Moon, Mars and Jupiter where trying to handle Mimet's and Team Rocket's Pokemon. Wheezing had hit Mini Moon with a Sludge attack, and Jupiter tried to fight Arbok with her Jupiter Thunderclap attack. Mimet was trying to remember Venomoth's attacks. "Ah! Know I remember", she said. "Venomoth, use your Stun Spore!" Venomoth obeyed, and from its wings came a yellowish powder. "I can't seem to move", said Sailor Mars. "Now", said Mimet, "…Um…Psybeam!" Venomoth attacked Mars with a beam of light. "Ahh", yelled Mars, "That smarts!"

The Pokemon just about had the Sailors on the ropes. They were about to close in on them when suddenly, out of nowhere, came a huge lightning bolt, with someone yelling, " PIKACHUUUUUUUUUUU!" The bolt shocked the Pokemon and the monster silly.

"What was that", asked Sailor Moon. "Oh No", gasped James. "Not the twerps", added Jessie.

The scouts looked up to where the lightning came, and standing on a sand dune where four figures.

The one in the middle was wearing jeans, white and green fingerless gloves, a black shirt covered partially with a blue and white jacket, and was wearing a red and white cap. He had black hair and brown eyes.

The figure to the right was a girl. She had red hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a yellow sleeveless shirt, and jean shorts which was held up by a pair of red suspenders. She had her hair in one short pigtail.

The third figure was an older boy with black hair and greenish eyes. He was wearing a green shirt, blue shorts, and a red headband.

The fourth figure was small. It looked like a yellow mouse. It had pink cheeks, brown stripes down its back, and had a lightning bolt shaped tail.

"Hey Team Rocket", yelled the capped boy, "Why don't you don't you leave them alone." "That's where you are wrong twerp", yelled Jessie, then turning to Mimet she said, "Mimet, these twerps always ruin our plans!" "Don't worry, I'll take care of them!" She raised her staff and from it several star-shaped shots came out and attacked them. The kids quickly dodged them.

The girl took out a pokeball and yelled, "Let's go Staryu!" The oldest boy threw another pokeball yelling, "Come out Scyther!" The younger boy took out two pokeballs and threw them, yelling, "Charizard, Bulbasaur, I choose you!" Out from the pokeballs came the creatures.

"Wow", said an amazed Jupiter, "what an arsenal!" "I just hope they are on our side", said SM.

"Venomoth, uhh… use Psybeam", yelled Mimet. "Scatter", yelled the capped boy and the entire team separated, just before the Psybeam hit them. "Charizard", yelled the capped boy, "use your Flamethrower!" The huge dragon obeyed and fired a fiery blast at the four villains, which burnt them to a crisp. "We seem to be pretty fry, for bad guys", said Jessie. "All right Starmie, use your water gun on that poor excuse for a Primeape", yelled the girl. The starfish creature obeyed and squirted Primer with a huge blast of water. "Hey", yelled Primer, "That fight was not my style, now you're going to get it!" "Scyther cut it!" "Bulbasaur, use Razor Leaf!" yelled the two boys. The giant mantis sliced Primer with its huge blades. Then the lizard, with a bulb in its back, fired two leaves at Primer, also scratching it. Primer was beginning to look tired out.

SM stepped in front of the kids and said, "Thanks, but I will take it from here." She raised the Purity Chalice above her head and said, "Moon Crisis Power!" In her place was Super Sailor Moon. She took out her Spiral Heart Moon Scepter and powered it up and said, "Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!" The moment it hit Primer he reverted to his original state, which was a pig- monkey. The pig-monkey scratched its fur and out popped the diamond pod, which cracked and disintegrated. The monkey ran off. Uranus took the heart crystal and returned it to Jessica.

"Uh", said a nervous Meowth, "What should we do?" Before Mimet could say something SM used the same attack on them and they, along with their sub, were blown sky-high. And they said, as usual, "Looks like Team Rockets blasting off again with a major Heart Ach! (star finish)"

The kids recalled their Pokemon and where about to run off when Jupiter and Venus blocked their way.

"All Right", exclaimed Jupiter, "We have a few thing we like to know, both about you and those Team Rocket characters!"

Well that's another chapter. I hope you all liked it. Oh and thanks for those good reviews, they help me keep writing. Remember, keep your eyes peeled for new stories and chapters. As Doctor Emmett Brown says, "I'll see you in the future!"


	4. Explinations

*I run up to the audience*

Me: Sorry to keep you waiting, but still I am people you know.

*Stuff gets thrown at me*

Me: Okay, Okay, but don't worry, I wrote a quick rough draft to chapter 5 during this time and I will see if I can type it up as soon as possible, but then again, time goes to quick right.

*rimshot*

Vash the Stampede: Take it off!

Sonic: Alright Vash, you had been warned lets go!

*Sonic drags him out*

Chapter 4

Explinations

Back at the Bureau of Bad Behavior, Dr. Tomoe was not taking his new friends failure very good. "You failures", he yelled, "You tried to pull of one simple heart snatching job for me, failed, and I am already sick of you!"

James piped up, "Please, we probably would have succeeded in the operation, but those sailor twerps got help from those original twerps and that Pikachu." Mimet put in, "He is right Dr. We had them on the ropes until those kids and that electric hamster came in." "Hmmmm", said Tomoe, "Tell me who are these kids you keep calling twerps?"

Meowth hopped in front of him and said, "Dese twerps have been our prime target ever since we first met them in Viridian City. The reason being is because of the Pikachu that is wid dem. Dat Pokemon's power exceeds it's own evolutionary level. However, even when we are not after dem, dey always ruin our plans."

"The twerp that owns the Pikachu is Ash Kecthum", said Jessie, "From what we have seen he is a very determined trainer and puts much of his care towards his Pokemon." Then Tomoe chuckled, "I've got it. This kid seems to have a very good pure heart. This will be plan that shall benefit both of us. We'll take his heart and you'll get his Pikachu." "OOOOH", said James, "I like it, I like it!" "It is the perfect plan" agreed Jessie. With that they all laughed.

********************************************

Meanwhile at the temple, the Sailor Scouts (now transformed to their normal selves) were questioning the boy and his companions on the matter at Raye's. "So", asked Raye, "These Team Rocket characters are gang of thieves and those three have been after you for a while, right?" "Yes", replied the younger boy. Amy asked, "So what exactly are those creatures they keep inside those balls." "Oh those are Pokemon", replied the boy. "That's the second time we heard that word", said Serena, "What are they?"

"Well", began the older boy, "Pokemon are creatures that are around our area." The younger boy said, "People in our area that are called Pokemon Trainers can catch them and use them for fighting events." "So you keep creatures in cages and you release them just to fight", asked Serena. "Yes, sorta." "That is SICK!! (AN: Yes, I got that from the Reboot episode called "My Two Bobs) "No, no, that is not the whole point", said the boy, "You see Pokemon are not just our partners in battle, they are our friends and we have to look out for them." He continued by explaining the art of Pokemon training, battling and catching. He then told his journey , how he got Pikachu, how he met his comrades, his idea of becoming a Pokemon Master and he even included the story of Lugia and the 3 Legendary Bird Pokemon.

After hearing the last one Luna said, "Well, that explains why we had all that bad weather lately."

The boy and his comrades were shocked, "Did that cat just talk!?" "I think it did", answered the girl. "Relax, relax it is alright", assured Mina. "I guess you should know our story", said Serena.

The scouts told them the story of the Moon Kingdom during the Silver Millennium, how Princess Serena and Prince Darien fell in love ("How romantic", exclaimed the girl), how Queen Serenity sacrificed herself to save her daughter and her kingdom ("That saddening yet noble", said the younger boy), Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts were reborn and came to be, the 30th Century, Crystal Tokyo, when Serena will become Neo-Queen Serenity, and all their enemies they fought up to this point. They even told them that Rini was Serena's future daughter and Darien was the reincarnation of the prince.

"Interesting story", said the youngest boy. The Pikachu nodded in agreement. Suddenly, out of the girls back pack came a small creature that chimed, "Togpriiiii", very cheerfully. "How cute", said Mina, "What is it!" "That is my Togepi", responded the girl as she took hold of it and held like a good mother. "Can I hold it", asked Mina "Sure you can", said the girl as she smiled and handed the Togepi over.

"Back to bussiness here", said Artimis, "It seems that Team Rocket has joined with the Heart Snatchers somehow, and to make it worse, they are using Pokemon, which is giving them a slight ege." "Yes", said Luna, " but now that you three are here…" "Yeah, we can beat em!" interrupted the boy with excitement. "Yes", said a partially worried Luna. 

"Well if we are going to work together we must first introduce each other", said Raye. "Right", said the boy, "I am Ash Kecthum from Pallet Town, and this is my good friend Pikachu!" "Pi Pi Kachu!" said the mouse. The girl said, "My name is Misty and I am the former Cerulean City Gym Leader and a good Water Pokemon Trainer!" The oldest boy said, "And I am Tracy Sketch, and I am a Pokemon Watcher!" 

"Well now that we know you", said Raye, "You should know us. I am Raye Hino, also known as Sailor Mars." Then Lita said, "I am Lita Kino. I am also called Sailor Jupiter." "I am Amy Mizuno", said Amy, "I known better as Sailor Mercury." "I am Mina Aino", said Mina, "I was originally known as Sailor V, but now I am Sailor Venus." Last Serena said, "I am Serena Tsukuno, I am also the reincarnation of the Princess of the Moon, Princess Serena, but I am also called, Sailor Moon, the champion of love and justice!" Together the girls said, "We are known together as the Sailor Scouts!"

Bursting with excitement Ash said, "All Right! Let's work together to take down Team Rocket and the Heart Snatchers!" They all joined hands, which symbolized a new friendship.

************************************

Jigglypuff was bounding down the streets of Tokyo, looking for people to listen to her song. She seemed a little lost when she happened to see something that intrigued her. She saw a girl with pink hair in pigtails. Alongside her was a ball that almost looked like Jigglypuff except it was black, had a crescent moon and looked more cat-like. Curious at this the small balloon Pokemon bounded off.

**************************************

Down in Tomoe's lab, Team Rocket brought Dr. Tomoe another Heart Snatcher pokeball. "What Pokemon did you get for this mission", asked Tomoe. "We got a very fast one", said Jessie, "This Pokemon is called Rapidash, and it sure lives up to its name!" James said, "This Pokemon can run extremely fast, it has diamond hooves and it is a fire-type, and it can really singe anyone!" "Sounds perfect for the plan", he said as he put it into the oven, "Oh, and that machine you asked for is ready. But remember, it cost a pretty penny so don't waste it!" With that he activated the oven, and the process began. Inside the oven, after a few sounds came scream that said, "FIREDASH!"

To be continued…

It may or may not be the best chapter but the price is right. Don't you fret; I'll try to update the next chapter as soon as I can. Until then, Adios- The Time Traveler.


	5. Two Pure Heartaches

Chapter 5 Two Pure Heartaches

Hello, I am back on this fic after a while. I haven't got a single review in a while so I hope this gets some attention. Please Read & Review!

Ash & Co. where allowed to lodge at Raye's temple. It was a real relief for them, especially Misty.

The next day was particularly interesting. That afternoon, Serena and the others were heading towards Raye's temple for their study session. Instead of being greeted by Raye, they were greeted by a particular little yellow mouse. "Pika, Pika", it said. Serena looked down at it and said, "Oh hi there Pikachu!"

She knelt down to pick it up and hug it, but she held Pikachu the wrong way so, "CHUUUUUU!" "AHHHHHHHH!" she was fried crispy.

"Oh, I should have told you", said a familiar voice. They looked up and saw Ash, "If you hold Pikachu the wrong way it would become uncomfortable and will shock you." ". . mean", said Serena, who was still shocked.

"What's going on out.", said Raye, who was cut short after seeing the situation. "Hi girls!" "Hi Raye", they all said. Lita looked left and right and asked, "Where is that girl and the other boy?" "Oh, you mean Misty and Tracey", said Ash, "There in the back of the temple with the other Pokemon!" Then Raye blurted, "And they are so interesting!" Serena just then had one of those thought's that come in through her head, "Ohhh, can we see them!" "No way meatball head! We need to study!" "Yes Raye is right", replied Amy.

"Oh come on they could see them", said Ash, "We let them out of our Pokeballs on a occasional basis!" "Besides think what we could learn from those Pokemon", said Lita. "Besides, if we are going to work together we should meet them!" exclaimed Mina. "Oh all right", replied Raye. "All right", said a happy Serena, who was thinking that she gets to skip another study session.

In the back gardens, Misty and Tracey were busy looking after the Pokemon. "Hey guy's", yelled Ash. "Hey Ash", yelled Misty. She then noticed Ash's company, "Hi girls! What brings you all back here!" "Well we wanted to meet your Pokemon creatures!" said Lita. "That's a good idea", said Tracey, "Since we will be working together."

"Well", said Ash, "Let's begin with the introductions. You already know Pikachu and Togepi." Ash lead them over to a patch of flowers where a lizard with a bulb in its back. "This is Bulbasaur", said Ash, "He is one of my most loyal and he's been with me almost as long as Pikachu has." Lita bent down and began petting it. "Hey there little guy!" "Bulba Saur", purred Bulbasaur. "You seem to like plants don't you Lita", asked Tracey. Lita grinned, "Yes I do." She then turned and saw Bulbasaur rubbing up against her. "I think he likes you Lita", said Ash.

Ash then led them to the fountain where a turtlish Pokemon was swimming in it. "Hey Squirtle", yelled Ash. Squirtle, who was pleased to hear his master's cry, hopped out of the fountain and into his arms. "Who is this cute guy", asked Serena. "This is Squirtle, he's been with me almost as long as Bulbasaur." "It looks nice", said Raye. "I agree", said Lita. "Squirtle", said Ash, "these are our new friends!" Squirtle looked at them then gave a "Squirtle" of approval.

"RAAOORRR!" came a sound, and at the same time a huge flame burst through them, blackening their faces. The scouts looked and saw a huge dragon-like creature. "Wh-what is that", asked a startled Mina. "Oh, that's Charizard!"

He brought them over. "Hey Charizard!" Charizard gave a huge roar and did a Flamethrower in the air. "These are our new friends", said Ash, gesturing to the Scouts. Charizard gave them a little "grunt" of its approval and flashed a toothy grin. "N-n-n-nice to mee-et you", said Serena, who was startled and was slowly backing away. She then backed up and she slipped and fell on something soft. "What", she asked. She turned and saw a huge, fat creature. "What the heck is that fat lummox", asked Raye. "That's Snorlax, I can't really introduce you to it right now, because he'll keep sleeping until it is time to eat", explained Ash. "That thing will probably eat 10 times more and sleep more than Meatball Brain!" "WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN RAYE", said an angry Serena. However, her anger fell short, because something else caught her eye. "Oh! How cute", she said as she ran up and began patting the Pliesaur-like Pokemon. "What is this cute thing!" "That's Lapras, she helps me get from island-to- island!" "Won't that be tiring for it", asked Amy. "No", replied Ash, "they prefer carrying its trainer around than to fight!" "Looks a little small", observed Amy. "That's because it's a baby", responded Ash. "A BABY!" exclaimed everyone. "Yes, it lost its pod, and since we are travelling through the orange islands, we can help it find its family!"

"That's nice", said a voice from on top of Lapras. "Rini", asked Serena. Rini jumped of Lapras' shell and landed at Serena's feet. "I just happened to be nearby and I'd thought I'd check out what's going on." Turning to Ash she said, "I like all these creatures you have." "Thanks, I am proud to have them!"

Misty said, "These are my Pokemon". She gestured at a nearby fountain.

"Hmmm", said Amy, "These seem to be aquatinted to water." "That's because I am a water Pokemon trainer, and I used to be a member of the Cerulean City Gym." She moved toward a fish with a horn. "This is Goldeen." "Goldeen", it said. "Hyaa", said a starfish type Pokemon. "That's Staryu." Then a small tadpole-like Pokemon popped out of the pond. "Poly", it said. "What's this cutie called", said Mina as she picked it up. "That's Poliwag!" "That is a cute Pokemon", said Serena. Suddenly she accidentally turned to see a pair of vacant eyes looking at her. She moved back and saw it was a duck holding its head. "What's is this daydreaming duck?" asked Serena. "Oh", scoffed Misty, "That's Psyduck!" "Psyduck", it quacked.

"These are mine", said Tracey. They saw two Pokemon near his feet. One was a purple, furry, bug-like Pokemon; the other looked like a blue version of Pikachu. "What are they", asked Serena. "These two help me with my Pokemon watching. The blue mouse is Marril, and the bug Pokemon is Venonat. Marril helps me with its sensitive ears and Venonat helps me with its radar eyes." "Interesting", said Amy.

"And this is my last one", Tracey said, pointing. They saw huge mantis-like Pokemon. It seemed to be practicing it's slashing technique. "Scy-Scy-Ther", it kept saying. "It's called a Scyther, and it's a Pokemon that's a born fighter." "I can see why", remarked Lita. Suddenly, Scyther stopped and began sweating, and it used one of its blades for support. "Scyther", yelled Tracey as he ran up to help it. "Scyther, are you okay." Amy looked at it. "It's an old one isn't it", she asked. "Yes", responded Tracey, "It used to be a leader of a swarm but it was defeated in a battle for the leadership. After it's defeat it was unable to stay with the swarm. I caught it in its weakened state in order to help it get healed, but it felt low after that. When Team Rocket captured the swarm, it went back to help it out! In the end it got the swarms original respect and I got Scyther." Serena smiled, "You should be glad to have him. Because of his age he is very well experienced fighter." "Uh, yes I do", stuttered Tracey.

"Uh, just what came over Serena", asked Ash. Mina explained, "That side you seeing of her right now is the side of her that is the princess. I know it's hard to believe that Serena also contains the spirit of her." "I know what you mean", said Ash. Misty nodded in agreement.

Serena walked near the mantis Pokemon, reached out and began petting it. "You are great Scyther aren't you!"

Scyther could automatically sense her warm aura, and could tell that she meant him no harm. "Scyther", it said acknowledginly.

"That old thing should give up and retire before its too late", said an eerily familiar voice. They turned and saw Amara, Michelle, and Trista.

"Who are they", asked Ash. "They are Amara, Michelle, and Trista", said Lita, "They are also Sailors Uranus, Neptune and Pluto!"

"Listen", began Amara, You three kids, you and your creatures best stay out of our way!" "What we fight doesn't concern you, you best get back to were you come from", said Michelle.

"What makes you think we can't get ourselves involved", yelled Tracey, "They need our help and we don't see why we should back down." "Yeah", replied Misty, "You three are just being bullies" She then did the raspberry (You know the turning down of the eyelid and sticking out the tongue). "Besides", said Ash, "We have dealed with Team Rocket long before you even knew them!"

"Even if you did, you three will just get in our way. I am afraid you too weak to face what we are up against", Amara said.

Suddenly all of the Pokemon, excluding Lapras, Snorlax and Togepi, placed themselves in front of the outers, with angry faces. "What's with them", asked Michelle. Pikachu suddenly sent a small jolt of electricity right at their feet, keeping them back. "Why do you defend them", asked Trista. "Pika Pi Chu! Kachu Pika Pika! CHUU KACHUU! PIKA", said Pikachu. All the others roared in agreement.

"I think he said that he will not let them insult their trainers anymore! He and the others feel that could stand up to anything since they work together. He also said that if we insult their trainers we insult them and therefore they will defend them to the death", translated Trista. She then asked, "Am I right?" Pikachu nodded. "I think we should leave", said Michelle. "I agree", said Amara, who then yelled, "You can keep you faith in your trainers but they must stay out of our way!" With that, they vanished.

Ash leered at them with an angry look on his face, "I'll show them! They won't get away with this!"

"Hey calm down Ash", said Serena. Suddenly a thought came to her mind, "hey why don't you come to the arcade center with us!" "WHAT!" went all the girls. "Meatball head we are supposed to be studying!" yelled Raye. "Come on Raye", said Serena. "They need to cool down after this situation and I can't think of a better way." "All right", said Raye, "but don't let this be an excuse to get out of studying!"

"What are we going to do about the Pokemon", asked Rini. "Simple", said Ash. He held up several Pokeballs and said, "Everyone, return!" Beams of red light came out of the Pokeballs and hit the Pokemon. They were absorbed into it and got sucked into the Pokeballs. "Are they okay", asked Mina. "Don't worry, they are perfectly safe, sound and comfortable inside the Pokeballs. However, Pikachu doesn't like to be confined in Pokeballs." "Pika, Pika", it said.

Misty and Tracey soon recalled their Pokemon, and they headed off.

* * *

As our heroes walked towards the Video Arcade, a small periscope poked out of a manhole in the street. "There is our target, but he seems to be with a bunch of other twerps", said Jessie. "Let's just take care of them", said Mimet. "Here we go", said James. *****************************

"I can hardly wait to get a VG break", said Ash. "Oh Ash", sighed Misty, "you need less breaks and more time to work on your brain!" "What's that supposed to mean", yelled Ash. Soon the two argued.

Serena giggled, "You two must really love each other!" "No way", they both said. "Well", continued Serena, "I used to argue a lot with Darien before we admitted our feelings."

"That still.", Misty got interrupted because of a huge shockwave. A hole in the street got cracked through and out through it was a familiar fish sub! "Well we meet again", said a familiar voice (James). "It's them", said Ash.

"We meet again so prepare for trouble!" "We have new allies so make it double!" "To protect the world from devastation!" "To unite all peoples within our nation!" "To denounce the evils of Truth and Love!" "To extend our reach to stars above!" "Jessie!" "James!" "Team Rocket! Blast off at the speed of light!" "Surrender now or prepare to fight!" "Meowth!" "Mimet!" "That's Right!"

"Quick", said Misty, "Get out of here and transform! We will distract them!" The Scouts nodded and ran off.

"Hey Mimet", yelled Ash, "We heard about you and I don't appreciate what you are doing!"

Jessie laughed, "You don't know what you're up against twerp. Were here for two things. One is the thing we are always want." Meowth fired a pair of electric insulated gloves at Pikachu and grabbed it and they put him in a cage." "The second thing we want is your heart!" "WHAT", asked Ash. Mimet threw the white Pokeball and a huge puff of purple smoke came out. Soon the smoke cleared and revealed a woman who was all white, had long hair of fire, and diamond feet. "Meet Firedash, another of our new diamond pods", said Mimet, "Firedash, get the boy's heart!"

Firedash grabbed Ash by the jacket, and began sucking at him until the heart came out of his mouth and Firedash swallowed it. She then let Ash go who just dropped dead on the ground.

"OH NO! ASH!" yelled Misty and she ran up by his side. "What's wrong with you", she sobbed.

Meowth snickered, "What just happened was dat we killed two boids wid one stone. We finally have his Pikachu and he can't attack us because we have dat twerps pure heart." Mimet then said, "He will die in a few hours without it!"

"Why you", said an angry and upset Misty, "I"LL SHOW YOU! GO, STARYU, AND POLIWAG!" "Let me assist", yelled Tracey, "Show them what you got Scyther!"

"Hyaaa!" "Poli!" "Scyther!" came their battle cries.

"Humph", scoffed Mimet and she raised her staff. "Heart Breakers!" As she said that, a bunch of black stars came at them. Misty, Tracey and their Pokemon got hurt. Team Rocket started laughing when they were interrupted.

"Leave them alone", said SM (That's what I call Sailor Moon for short, incase you haven't realized that). "You've hurt our new friends", yelled Jupiter. "And you've stolen a trainers pure heart", yelled Mars. "And you will not get away with this", yelled Mercury. Then going through her routine SM said, "We are the Sailor Scouts, and we stand for Love and Justice! I am Sailor Moon! And in the name of the Moon I will punish you!"

"Sorry Sailor Twerps", said James, "But we are not afraid of you this time!" "Because we have a little bonus coming with that twerps pure heart", Jessie finished and held up the cage. "Pi Pika", groaned Pikachu. "PIKACHU", exclaimed Sailor Moon, "Give him and his trainers heart back right now!" "Never", gloated James, "Go Victreebell!" "BELLLL", it screeched as it came out, then attacked James. "No not me them!" "Go Arbok", yelled Jessie. "Venomoth assist", yelled Mimet, "Firedash, get those Sailor Scouts!" "Right", said Firedash.

"Fire Spin", yelled Firedash. She sent a whirling bunch of flames around them. "This is worse than Eugial's Fire Buster", commented Mars. "Scyther use Swords Dance", said Tracey. Scyther began doing a whirling dance. The Swords Dance countered the Fire Spin and it got pushed away, also Scyther got a bit powered up. "Staryu, Double Edge Firedash", yelled Misty. Staryu hit Firedash hard.

"What is so weird are that these new heart snatchers somehow resemble the Pokemon", said Jupiter. "Wait, that's it", said Mercury, "Remember Primer! Ash said it resembled a Pokemon called Primeape! Somehow they must be using Pokemon to create these monsters!" "I have an idea", said Tracey, "What if they also acquire the stats and weaknesses of these Pokemon!" "Well how do we defeat this thing!" "Well it resembles a Ponyta, which is a fire type, so water is the only way to beat it", said Misty. "You have that covered", said Mercury.

"Arbok use Poison Sting", yelled Jessie. Arbok attacked. "Poliwag use Double Slap!" Poliwag obeyed and used its tail to slap across Arboks face.

"Victreebell use Razor Leaf!" Mars quickly attacked, "Mars Celestial Fire, Surround!" At those words she fired a bunch of fire at Victreebell were it was turned fried crispy. "Ah, that sailor twerp was a pretty hot shot", commented a surprised James.

"Venomoth use Confusion", yelled Mimet. "Hurry Scyther, slash attack", yelled Tracey. "I'll help", yelled Jupiter, "Jupiter Thunderclap, Zap!" Scyther slashed its blades across Venomoth's face, then it was shocked and it fainted, all scared and fried. "Grrrr", went Mimet, "Firedash so something!"

"Hearing her mistress' command Firedash went, "Fire Blast!" Suddenly her attack was stopped when a red rose was flung past her and hit the ground. They turned to were it was thrown and there stood Tuxedo Mask. "The heart of this trainer belongs to himself and his Pokemon, and I will not allow you to take either of them away!" "Grrrr", said James, "It is that tuxedoed guy who takes my trademark!" "Don't sweat it, we'll us dis to get even", said Meowth as he took out a remote control and pressed a big red button. Once again there was a shockwave, and out of the hole came humongous bee with needles on the front.

"Quick inside", yelled Meowth. The team recalled their Pokemon and hopped into the oversized bee. "This here ya twerps is our new secret weapon. The Beedrill-O-Matic", Meowth said over a loudspeaker, "now it's time for yer shots!"

The Beedrill-O-Matic began swinging its two needles at them, back and forth while the scouts, trainers and Pokemon tried to dodge.

"Uranus World Shaking", came the cry and the attack hit the Beedrill-O- Matic's side. "Oh, not you three!"

"Get out of here you three, as well as that oversized wasp and flamehead", said Sailor Uranus. "Firedash, you take care of the trainers, we'll handle the scouts", said Mimet.

Sailor Mini-Moon ran up to them, "I'll use Luna P to bring it down!" However, when she grabbed Luna P it wasn't Luna P, but a pink balloon type thing with big eyes. "Hey you're not Luna P!" "Puff!" went the creature as it jumped out of Mini-Moon's hands and landed on the ground with a "Jiggly!"

"OH NOOO! IT"S JIGGLYPUFF!" yelled Misty, Tracey and Team Rocket. "What is the matt." before SM could finish Jigglypuff took the markerphone up to its mouth and began to sing. Of course, everyone fell asleep. Jigglypuff blew itself up and went, "PUFF!" It took out the markerphone and took off the top and began drawing on their faces. Soon it went off.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" came the screams of several females. "I'll get that "Puff" thing", growled Mimet. "That thing is so dead", said Moon, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus. "Guy's we are in a battle here", reminded Misty. "Oh Yeah!"

After resuming their battle positions Mercury aimed her "Shine Aqua Illusion" attack at Firedash but it melted. "Ice won't beat it", said Misty, "Water and Ice are separate in these battles!" "I'll help, go Marril", said Tracey.

"Marril, Mar", it said. "Marril use water gun on that Heart Snatcher!" "You too Staryu!" They both obeyed and squirted at Firedash. "OWWWW! STOP IT! IT HURTS!" "We can't have them squirted at her forever we need more help", said Misty.

"I know", said Mercury, "Why don't we borrow Ash's Pokemon!" "Well they might obey you if it is to save their trainer", said Tracey, "Okay, the Pokeballs are on his belt!" "OK!" said the scouts.

They ran over to Ash's limp body. "Ash", said SM, "I hope you can hear me, because we are going to borrow your Pokemon for a while. Okay." They each took one Pokeball.

Jupiter held the Pokeball up high and said, "I hope this works. Go!" She threw the Pokeball and out ! "I am next", said Mars, "Go Pokeball!" Out of it . "All Right!" The others threw their pokeballs. For Venus it was Squirtle, for Mercury it was Lapras, for Moon, she got..."Waaah, why did I get that stupid Snorlax!"

At that moment Snorlax yawned and woke up. It and the other Pokemon looked and saw the body of their trainer and gasped. "Listen", said SM, "Your trainer needs your help more than ever now! But to help him you must help us so please, obey our commands." The Pokemon looked at each other, then at Ash, then at Sailor Moon. Suddenly they all roared in agreement. "All Right", said the Scouts.

Misty quickly threw them something, "That's Ash's Pokedex, it can help you understand their attacks." "Thanks Misty", said Mercury. "Charizard use you flame-thrower on that bee!" "ROOARRR!" it went and fired a huge blast at the Beedrill-O-Matic. "I'll help", said Mars, "Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" " ", said a confused SM. Misty quickly whispered an attack. "Thanks. Use Hyperbeam!" "!" it went as it hit a huge beam at both Firedash and the Beedrill-O-Matic.

"That's it, fire the Twin Needle attack", yelled Jessie. "Roger", said James as he pushed the button. The two stingers aimed at the heroes and fired right at them on rockets. "Pluto Deadly Scream", said Pluto as fired her attack at them, causing them to go off course and hit Firedash. "I can't any more of this!" "Squirtle, Hydro Pump", yelled Venus. "Use Water Gun Lapras", said Mercury. They both fired their attacks at Firedash. As soon as they hit her, the fiery mane was put out. "Thanks guys but I'll take it from here", said Sailor Moon as she raised the Purity Chalice. "Moon Crisis Power!" She was then transformed into Super Sailor Moon. She took out the Spiral Heart Moon Scepter and began her attack. "Rainbow Moon Heartache!" Firedash was destroyed and turned back into a Ponyta, which fainted. A diamond pod came out of it and cracked and disintegrated. Nearby was the pure heart. "Quick you must put it back in him", exclaimed SM. Misty took the pure heart and placed it over Ash's chest. It fell through and into Ash. "Please wake up", she said tearfully, "I don't want you to die! We need you, the Pokemon need you and, I need you!" Ash slowly opened his eyes. "You were really that worried about me!" Misty blushed for a sec and said, "No, I was upset because if you died, you wouldn't be able to pay me back for that bike!"

SM laughed, "They do love each other don't they." "They sure do", said Tracey.

"Oh No, Pikachu", Ash said, remembering the situation. "Charizard bash at that thing to bring it down." Charizard began bashing at it. "That won't be enough to.", suddenly SM noticed something, "Hey, were did Mini-Moon go.

* * *

Inside the Beedrill-O-Matic things were a little tense, for Jessie, James, Meowth and Mimet were scared. "He might bring us down and he may have his heart back but at least we have his Pokemon", said Jessie. "No you don't", said a young girls voice. At the same time a rope grabbed the cage.

They tuned to see where the rope came from and it was Sailor Mini- Moon. The rope retracted and Pikachu's cage fell into Mini-Moon's arms, and the rope turned back into Luna P.

"Well", said Meowth, "if it isn't the twerpiest, of dos sailor twerps!" "You have a lot of guts to come in here", said Jessie as she and James made for her, "but you'll." She was interrupted when Luna and Artimis (Rini quickly went for them sometime during the battle) scratched her and James' faces. "Quickly run", yelled Luna. Mini-Moon quickly ran off.

Jessie and James threw the cats off their faces. Meowth came near Luna and said, "Hey der cute cat! Waddya say you ditch dat furball and hang out wid a real feline!" "Give me a break", said Luna, and to emphasis that he quickly scratched his face. "Looks like your not the cats Meowth after all", said James.

* * *

Outside, Charizard, Squirtle, and Staryu were bashing themselves at the machine's head in order to get Pikachu out. Suddenly Mini-Moon appeared at the top with Luna and Artimis and leapt down to Ash's feet.

"I think this belongs to you", she said holding up a familiar cage. "PIKACHU!" exclaimed Ash as he took him out. "PIKA PI!" exclaimed Pikachu.

Looking at the Beedrill-O-Matic he said, "Are you ready buddy!" "Pika", it said sparks flying. Ash then turned to SM and asked, "Hey Sailor Moon, want to do this together!" "Sure thing", she said.

"No we can't lose this, we spent a lot of money on this", said James. "About 56% of that money is the money we lent to you!" yelled Mimet. "Oh yea", realized James.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" yelled Ash, "And do it with Sailor Moon's attack!"

"PIKAAAAAAAACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

"RAINBOW MOON HEART ACH!"

The two attacks hit the Beedrill-O-Matic causing it to explode, sending the people inside flying. "That was major combo", said Jessie. "You two were pathetic", growled Mimet. "We are always like dis", said Meowth. "And so as we do pathetically", said James. "TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" *star finish*.

"We did it!" yelled Ash. "Well done", said SM, "We make a great team!"

The Pokemon approached their trainers. "You all did great following the scout orders, you all deserve a rest", said Ash and recalled them. "And I thank you all, for looking out for them for me", he said to the Scouts. "It wasn't a problem", said Jupiter. "Yea, besides, using them was pretty cool", exclaimed Mars.

"You three were lucky today, but you might not be next time", said Uranus. "You best leave, while you've got the chance." With that the three left. "COME BACK AND SAY THAT TO ME", yelled Ash. "Don't let it get to you Ash", said SM.

The scouts quickly detransformed. Ash turned to Rini, Luna and Artimis and said, "Thank you three for rescuing Pikachu." "It was nothing", said Rini. "It was the least we could do in return for when you three helped us out", said Artimis. "Yes", said Luna. Suddenly she looked pale. "What's wrong Luna", asked Serena. "I don't know, but I have a feeling that something dreadful is about to happen.

* * *

Back at the lab, Dr. Tomoe was handling Team Rocket's failure with delicate diplomacy (NOT!). "YOU FAILURES", he yelled, "Now I see why Geovanni was disappointed when figured out that you three were with me."

Mimet interrupted, "Doctor, before the heart was taken back, I scanned it and it seemed to emit even more pure energy than I have ever seen!" "Hmmmmm", said the Doctor, "Why is it this way?" "Well", stammered James, "It's because a trainer is whole heartily dedicated and devoted to himself and his Pokemon." "Yes, because of this devotion and friendship, the pure hearts should be purer than normal", said the Doctor. "With this information we have gathered, we should be able to make the Sovereign even stronger than with these regular pure hearts!" "Does that mean", asked Jessie. "Yes, we have to expand our operation to the Pokemon Isles", responded Tomoe, "And since you three are the most familiar about it, I guess you three will be in charge of it, with Mimet of course!" Then he turned and said, "I will inform the Sovereign and Geovanni, then we'll make preparations. We shall begin this in a few days."

To be continued.

Well how was that! It may not be my best or maybe it is but still, please, do not hesitate to review! I still hoped you liked it. "See you in the Future!"


	6. On The Move

Sailor Moon/Pokemon Crossover

Chapter 6

On the Move

AN: I know, I have not worked on this fanfic for a LONG time. But now after learning about the PGSM (Pretty Gaudian Sailor Moon) Live Action drama, and seeing a clip or two, I have been re-inspired to write a brand-new chapter. And I have further inspired by seeing some more Japanese clips of the anime.(Note: I am still sticking to the Anime series, because A) this was how it started out and B) I think the Anime series, in it's own ways is better than the Live Action version. Not that there is anything wrong with PGSM) Enjoy.

Mimet was busy in the Witches 4 locker room, getting ready to leave with Team Rocket to the Pokemon Isles, and more specifically the Orange Islands. Already her suitcases were bursting. "Okay, let's see", she said, "What else would I need at the Pokemon area. I guess I will just stuff everything in." With that she started throwing a whole bunch of clothing and stuff into it. But when she closed it, the suitcases burst. "I guess I will have to leave my idol magazines here." She said as she collapsed.

* * *

Ash was sitting the topmost step in front of the Temple. He was still grimicing and moping at what Uranus said to him. "She's wrong. I can beat them. I am not weak!" With that he pounded the cement with his fist. "Hey", said a familiar voice behind him, "You better not punch the cement that hard or you might crack it." Ash turned to see a familiar brown-haired girl. "Hi Lita." Lita took a seat beside him. "So what's got ya down", asked Lita. "Nothing", said Ash. "It's what Uranus said to you, isn't it." "No, it's not!" yelled Ash, looking away. "I know that look, me and the other scouts felt the same way, when she and Neptune told us to back off." "I can't believe she told me that I could not stand a chance against them! I can take the Heart Snacthers and Team Rocket out any day."

"It's okay", said Lita, "Don't believe a word they say. I know you can beat them. We all know that. Like you told us, you share a special bond with your Pokemon, and with that bond there is nothing you and your friends can't do." "Pika, pika", said Ash's Pikachu who just happened to run up to them. "Thanks. By the way, where's Raye", said Ash. "She's doing a fire reading. She might have an idea what the Heart Snatchers and Team Rocket may be up to."

* * *

Raye was busy meditating in front of the sacred fire, and focused deeply. A few minutes later though, she saw a couple of visions, first was an island out in the sea, the second was like the dream she had when the Heart Snatchers appeared, only this involved a whole world of unfamiliar creatures, some looking like the creatures that Ash and co. had, the third was Team Rocket and Mimet, laughing, and finally the last vision she saw was boy with brown hair and was wearing a vest. "Oh no", said Raye, snapping out of her meditation, "Ash's world is in grave danger!"

* * *

On the coast of Japan, all seems normal, that is until a huge submarine that looks like a huge red scaly fish with a red R on black star on the side of it popped out of a sewer grate and, after hitting the sea, began sputtering off into the distance. Overhead, three familiar figures where watching the sub speed off. "I should have known, after seeing that boy's pure heart, they would want to try to find more", said Amara.

"Of course", said Michelle, "When you find something favorable, you always want more of it." Then her face turned to a look of concern and said, "But, should we inform those other scouts and the senshi as well." "No need to", said Trista, "They will be informed soon." "In that case", said Amara, "We have to prevent them from trying anything."

* * *

The Sailor Scouts, Ash and Co. had gathered together at the temple, they were now in the room where they usually study. Raye had just informed them of what she saw. "WHAT", asked Misty. "Yes", said Raye, "According to my vision, the Pokemon Isles are in danger of being attacked by the Heart Snatchers." "Makes sense, since they saw that Ash's heart is a very pure one", said Amy. "That's because trainers have to devote themselves to working hard with their Pokemon", said Tracey. "In any case", said Artemis, "We need to get to the Pokemon Isles as fast as we can." "Yeah, otherwise those trainers will be in grave danger", said Ash.

"In that case", said a familiar voice, "Why not stay out of this and leave it to people better suited to the job." They turned and there standing in the doorway, was Amara, Michelle and Trista. Ash grimiced at them and stood up. "I don't care what you say, I am going to help them get to the Isles and I will help them stop Team Rocket and the Heart Snatchers." "Pika, pika", said Pikachu. "Are you sure you want to do that", said Michelle, "you could get yourself hurt." "I may not have any powers, but I have my friends and my pokemon behind me", said Ash. "SO WHY DON'T YOU THREE BUT OUT", yelled Misty.

Amara just huffed a bit and said, "Fine, do what you want, but don't say that we didn't warned you." With that the three left.

Ash grimiced. "They make me so mad!" "Don't listen to them", said Misty, "they were just being bullies!" "Yeah, for now we should calm down and find a way to get to the Pokemon Isles", said Raye. "Well, Lapras can carry us three, but I am not so sure about all of you", said Tracey. "Well, Lapras can pull a raft or a boat behind", said Ash. "That might work", said Lita. "It just might", said Amy, "I am sure it will last long enough for us to get to an island or two."

"Yeah", said Ash, "The question is, where do we get a boat?" "Leave that to me", said a voice from the door. And there stood, "DARIEN", screamed Serena.

* * *

Doctor Tomoe bowed before the Sovereign of Silence. The Sovereign, acknowloging his presence said, "How are my pure hearts coming?" "Well Sovereign, we found out the purity that Pokemon Trainers put out, so I sent Mimet, and our new allies from Team Rocket out to snatch them." "I hope for their sake they succeed", said the Soverign, with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

On the Magikarp sub, Jessie, James and Meowth were busy pedaling, as it the subs means of power. Nearby, Mimet was typing away at a computer. "Hey you could give us a hand", said Jessie. "Or a leg", said James. "Or both legs", said Meowth. "Quit your whining", said Mimet, "I am busy trying to find us a new target." She typed a few commands and on it popped a familiar subject. Team Rocket looked at it and said, "NO WAY! THATS OUR TARGET!" "Yep", said Mimet, and with that she activated the phone on the computer and called Tomoe.

* * *

Tomoe listened to Mimet describing their new target. "Sounds like you found a perfect heart. I will whip up a new Pokemon Heart Snacter right away." He hung up and laughed. Minutes later the Heart Snatcher oven was at work again. As the process was complete you would hear the screams of "CRUELIA!" A few minutes later white pokeball with a black star over the button was sent on a conveyer belt to a transporter and transported.

* * *

Out at sea Mimet saw the pokeball arrive in the transporter on board the sub. "Gotcha!" said Mimet.

Darien had finished with the arrangements with the boatman, who gave them a adequate boat, which was the size of a dingy. "So, how did you get your hands it", asked Ash. "Oh, this guy happens to be an old friend of mine. I asked if he could lend me a small boat to accommodate us for a while, and he said we could." Serena hugged his arm, "You're the best Darien."

Nearby Raye sweatdropped and said, "The only thing I am surprised about is how we managed to talk our relatives into letting us leave." "Not to mention getting ourselves out of school. I am going to lose most of my grade this way", said Amy, who had her nose in a book.

"Alright let's get going", yelled Ash. Then he took a pokeball, threw it and yelled, "LAPRAS! I CHOOSE YOU!" The pokeball opened and out in the water came Lapras, who gave a "AAaaaH" when it came out. Ash took a rope and handed it to Darien. "You tie one end to the boat, and I will tie this around Lapras' neck!" "Gotcha", said Darien.

Ash lept on to Lapras, holding the rope. "Lapras, I need you to pull the boat with the Sailor Scouts on it. You don't mind do ya?" Lapras squealed it's agreement. "Okay." A few minutes later they were ready to go. "So where do we head to", asked Serena. "I say we head to Valencia Island in the Orange Islands", said Tracey, "Professor Ivy may be able to help us." "Yeah, and we can contact Professor Oak too and explain this", said Ash. "Alright let's go", yelled Misty. "Wait", yelled Luna, "We can't leave without Rini!" As if on cue, Rini was running on up to them yelling, "WAIT FOR ME!"

A few minutes later Ash asked, "Are you ready Scouts?" Everyone nodded. "Then let's go!" Lapras squeled it's excitement and began swimming. "This is exciting, here we are on our way to a place no on in ages has been to before", said Serena. "It should prove quite fascinating", said Amy.

* * *

Amara, Michelle and Trista where watching The Senshi and the Trainers head off on a boat of their own. "So they are going through with it", said Michelle. "I just hope, for the kid's sake, that they don't interfere."

* * *

Jigglypuff was busy wandering the streets of the city, when it happened to notice at the waterfront, a certain boat pulled by a single Lapras. Jigglypuff realized who the passangers were on the Lapras and in the boat and so, with a "Jiggly", it jumped into the water and decided to follow them. (AN: For you anti-Jigglypuff guys out there, sorry but I LOVE THAT JIGGLYPUFF!)

* * *

All three partys where slowly making their way to the Orange Islands, a part of the Pokemon Isles. With this departure, the Senshi's and even Ash and Co. greatest adventure was about to begin.

OKAY! I feel this is where I shall leave it for now. But you are probably wondering WHO is the first victim of heart snatching. Well your answer will be revealed in the next chapter. Until then, adios!


	7. A Heart Snatching Reunon

The Sailor Moon/Pokemon Crossover

Chatper 7

A Heart Snatching Reunion

Ash, Misty, Tracey and Pikachu rode peacefully on Lapras toward Valencia Island. Nearby on a boat tied to Lapras were the Sailor Scouts (and of course Darien and the cats). So far they voyage had been going on for, about 10 hours, and they were making excellent time. The whole group were busy dozing off, when a certain electric mouse happened to open his eyes and saw something in the distance.

"Pika! PIKA!" Yelled Pikachu! Ash groggily woke up.

"What is it Pikachu, I was having a nice. . ." Ash then noticed what Pikachu was causing the commotion about. "LAND HO! WE MADE IT TO VALENCIA", he yelled.

Everyone on Lapras woke up to Ash's shouting. Some were a little disappointed to be disturbed (particulary one meatball-headed girl), while others looked at the island in amazement.

"Wow, our first Island in the Pokemon Isles", said Raye.

"It should be interesting", said Ami.

"I just hope they have some yummy food", said Serena,

"I am so hungry."

Darien chuckled, "Not that I blame you, it's been a long trip for all of us."

"Forget the food or the Pokemon", said Lita, "I just hope they have some cute guys here."

Suddenly, Ash and Misty sweatdropped, and Misty said, "Just wait till she meets Brock."

"Wait till they all meet him", said Ash. "Pikachu", went Pikachu.

* * *

Team Rocket was still busy pedaling along in the Magikarp sub. Mimet was behind the three, using a whip to speed them up.

"FASTER! MOVE FASTER! WE GOT TO GET TO THAT ISLAND", she said.

"Hey", said Jessie, "If it means that much to you, then why don't you give us some relief and start peddiling!"

"Because I am the smart and ingenious member of the Bad Behavior Bureau and your just wannabe villains. Besides", she then held up a compact and said, " I want to look my best for our next victim!"

"And I thought Jessie was obsessed with her looks", said Meowth.

"SHUT UP AND PEDAL!" And with that, she began whipping them again. Team Rocket pedaled frantically.

* * *

Brock was busy at the nearby Pokemon Center. He was busy talking to Nurse Joy concerning a sick Pokemon that Prof. Ivy found a few days ago.

"Oh, it's doing fine", said Nurse Joy, "Just a few more days here and it will be okay."

With that Brock rushed on her and said, "While we wait, perhaps we can get to know each other a little better."

Joy just looked shocked and said gasping, "I'm not sure what you mean?"

"Trust me, fate must have made that Pokemon sick so that you and I can meet", said Brock.

Suddenly a two mysterious hands pulled Brock away from Nurse. "Yeah, yeah, like we never heard that before."

Brock turned and said, "And why would you say. . ." He was cut off when he saw three familiar faces. "Ash, Misty, Pikachu! What an unexpected surprise! I thought you were off delivering the GS Ball to Prof. Oak, not to mention competing in the Orange League"

"I was", said Ash, "But something came up."

"And that something is huge", added Tracey.

Brock, having never met Tracey, came up to him and said, "You must be Tracey, nice to meet you." "Nice to meet you too Brock", said Tracey. The two shook hands.

Misty looked at Tracey and asked, "By the way were are the others?" "Well they had a couple of problems with one passenger", responded Tracey.

At that moment the door of the Pokemon Center flew open. "I can't believe you panicked because you fell in the tidal area after falling out of the boat", said one voice.

"HEY IT COULD HAVE HAD ONE OF THOSE POKEMON THINGYS IN THERE!" yelled another.

They turned and saw the inner scouts, of course Raye and Serena were fighting, and again began another 'tongue war'.

"Hey guys", yelled Ash.

Serena and Raye stopped their fight and joined the other girls with a, "Hey!"

"Sorry for the wait", said Lita.

"Where's Darien and the others", asked Misty.

"Oh, they are busy making sure the boat is tied down, they will be up shortly", responded Amy (who of course had her nose in a book).

"That's good to hear", said Ash. Then he turned to Brock and said, "Brock these are our new friends. . ." However he stopped in mid-sentence (AN:All right you Brock fans, you know who you are, this is the moment you have been waiting for!), for he noticed Brock was busy drooling, blushing and sighing with a mouth wide open.

Misty of course noticed this too. She sighed and said, "Should have seen this coming."

Brock quickly ran up to the Scouts. He quickly grabbed Mina's hand first. "Hi, the name's Brock and you are." Blushing Mina answered, "Well I'm Mina", she said. "Nice to meet you", said Brock, "Fate must have sent Ash as a courier to send you to me, for fate has chosen us to be together!"

Then he glanced over at Amy. Then again he rushed over to her and grabbed her wrists and pulled them down, thus forcing the book she was reading away from her face. Amy showed a look of shock and was blushing.

"I can tell just by looking in your eyes that you have intelligence. Many people have said beauty and brains don't make a winning combination, but that's for people that have not seen your beautiful face", said Brock.

"Um, I, I, I, I", stuttered Amy. But before she could say anything, Brock was already grasping Lita's hands.

"You seem to be the tallest of the group but that shows how huge your heart is, meaning there is plenty of space for me", said Brock.

Lita blinked in response. "Gee, he's nothing like my old boyfriend."

Brock then said, "Oh, so you had an ex, but don't worry my girl, for I will never dump you!"

Brock then ran up to Raye. "Oh, fair raven haired beauty, fate has brought you onto me, so say that you will go out with me?"

Raye sweatdropped and facefaulted, "I think he may be a bit possessed.

When Raye looked again, he was already hitting on Serena. "Oh fair meatball headed one, you may be a ditz but that just shows the grace you have beneath you. I promise, with me around no one will make fun of you no more."

"Gee", said Serena, "That is pretty nice of you to say. But unfortunately you see. . ."

She then got caught off by the door opening.

"Hey everyone," said Darien as he was coming in with Luna, Artemis and Rini.

"Oh Darien," shouted Serena as she ran over to him.

Brock of course was shocked, "No, she's been taken. AAAAAAUUUUGGGH!"

Raye walked up to Misty and asked, "Is he always like this?"

"Unfortunately the answer is yes," said Misty with a sweatdrop.

* * *

Later, after Brock recovered, he was leading the whole group on up to Prof. Ivy's laboratory.

Before they headed up there, Ash explained the whole story in detail (of course Luna and Artemis explained it too, although Brock got a little shocked at talking cats of course).

"I'm sure Professor Ivy has can help you out with what you need, plus you may need some Pokemon to help you out."

"Are you sure", asked Amy.

"Positive, even if what you told me is true, even with Ash backing you up, you may need some help dealing with those monsters made from them", said Brock.

"That reminds me, Brock you promise not to tell anyone about their, uh secret", asked Ash.

"Don't worry Ash, my lips are sealed", he said but then he added rushing up to Mina, "Besides why would I reveal the secret of my future bride to be!"

"I may be the 'Goddess of Love' but matchmaking this guy would be difficult", said Mina.

"Then it means that if there is no one else to pair me up with the last option is youuuuuu-AAAAAAH!"

Brock got caught off by a certain ear pulling by our favorite red head. "Sorry but your not on her pairing list either!"

* * *

A periscope peeped out of the water and looked on Valencia Island.

"Looks like we finally arrived", said Jessie.

"About time too, I can't push another pedal", wheezed Meowth.

Mimet looked through the periscope as well.

"Excellent", she said, "Now we just have to find our target!"

Pointing to the shore she said, "PREPARE TO DOCK!"

"Aye miss", said an exhausted Team Rocket.

* * *

Ash and the entire group walked into the lab of Professor Ivy.

The Professor looked up from her look and noticed Ash.

"Ash", she said, "What an unexpected surprise! What brings you all the way here?"

"Well", said Ash, "We need to contact Professor Oak it involves a real important matter!"

"Very well", said Ivy and pointing to the View Phone she said, "Phone is right over there."

"Woah that's a telephone", asked Serena.

"Impressive", said Amy.

"What", asked Ivy, "It's just a View Phone?"

"We will explain later", said Misty.

Ash sat near the phone and dialed Professor Oaks number.

A few minutes later Oak answered it.

"Hello", said Oak, "Oh, hi Ash, glad to see you. Where you?"

"I'm back at Valancia Island", said Ash.

"Valancia Island? Why are you back there", inquired the Professor.

"I have to tell you something, and it's a bit of a long story", said Ash.

"Well then tell me, I'm all ears", said Oak.

* * *

Team Rocket and Mimet were busy trudging along the wooded area heading for Professor Ivy's lab.

Turning to her two companions, Mimet said, "Will you two hurry up or we will never get that pure heart."

"We're coming we are just a little tired", said Meowth.

"After climbing a hill, man you three are pathetic", said Mimet.

"OH YEAH", yelled Jessie, "WELL YOU WORN US OUT BY HAVING US PEDAL AT SUCH A FAST PACE!"

"I AGREE", yelled James, "IF ANYTHING WE SHOULD BOSS YOU AROUND!"

"Heart Breaker", said Mimet and with that hit them with a bunch of dark stars.

"Want to rephrase that", asked Mimet.

"You the boss", said Team Rocket.

* * *

"Hmm", said Professor Oak, "This is quite the problem. Of course if it weren't for those talking cats you brought with you, I might have not believed you."

(Luna and Artemis spoke when Professor Oak started to have doubts. Of course this surprised almost everyone.)

"So what do you plan to do about it Professor", asked Amy.

"Well", said Oak, "Amy was it?"

Amy nodded.

Oak continued, "Well there is little I can do except to perhaps take care of the Pokemon that were turned into these heart snatchers."

"How can you do that Professor", asked Ash.

"Well we need to know more about the Pokemon that were transformed into them, if we can know more than we can find a way to capture them", said Professor Ivy.

"That's right", said Oak, "If we could get our hands on one to study than we can help with this."

"Hmm", said Raye, "The question is, how . . ."

As she said this the front door of the lab opened.

In walked in three people in lab coats, one with a shawl over her head.

"Excuse me", said the red haired one (As if you didn't know who they were), "Is this the lab of Professor Ivy?"

Prof. Ivy immediately went out of the lab and to the front door. "Yes, I am her."

The one with the shawl said, "We are researching on the effects of breeding on Pokemon, and we heard your currently harboring an up and coming breeder known as Brock. Is this correct."

Apon hearing his name Brock dashed to the foyer as well. "Yes and at your service."

"Perfect, all we need is one thing from you", she said, "YOUR HEART!"

Prof. Ivy and Brock gasped as all three professors took off their lab coats to reveal. . .

"TEAM ROCKET", shouted Brock.

In the lab, The Pokemon Trainers and the Sailor Scouts heard that. "You guys transform, we'll handle Mimet and Team Rocket in the meant time", said Ash.

"Right", said the scouts. Ash and Co. dashed out to where Team Rocket and Mimet were.

"What the twerps are here", said Jessie.

"ARGH", exclaimed Mimet, "No matter let's just get that heart before it's more trouble."

And of course, unable to contain themselves, they start their motto.

"Prepare for Trouble, if your not to smart!"

"And make it double, we're after your heart!"

"To protect the world from devestation"

"To unite all Peoples withing our nation"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth"

"(sigh) Mimet"

"That's right!"

Then in an annoyed voice Mimet said, "If you are done with your motto, LET'S SNATCH THIS HEART!" Then she pulled out the white pokeball.

"GO CRUELIA!"

She threw it and it opened in a puff of purple smoke. It opened and revealed what looked like a female huminoid Tentacruel. It had tentacles for hair, was all blue and had red jewels in the chest area (Know what I mean).

"CRUELIA!" It yelled.

"Oh my gosh", said Ivy.

"Let's do it", said Ash. Looking at Pikachu he said, "Ready Pikachu?"

"Pika!"

"Bulbasaur, Squirtle, I choose you!"

"Bulba!"

"Squirtle!"

"Staryu, go", said Misty. Of course at the same time popped. . .

"Psy yi yi!"

"PSYDUCK I DIDN'T CHOOSE YOU! RETURN!"

"Let's go Marril and Scyther", yelled Tracey.

"Marril Mar"

"SCYTHER!"

"Cruilia", said Mimet, "I'll handle them, go for that boys pure heart!"

"Yess", said Cruila.

"Go Venomoth", said Mimet.

"Let's assist", said Jessie, "Go Arbok!"

"Let's go Victreebell!"

Of course when James released him, it again tried to eat him.

"NO PLEASE STOP!"

Brock was about to call his own Pokemon when he was stopped by Cruelia's wrap attack.

"Your mine!"

"Bulbasaur use razor leaf on Cruelia!"

"BULBASAUR", yelled Bulbasaur as it unleashed a bunch of leaves from it's back.

"Staryu, use water gun!" yelled Misty.

Staryu complied with a, "HYAH!"

However Venomoth used Psybeam to stop the Razor Leafs and Victreebell intervened on the water gun.

"Scyther try slash attack!"

Scther was about to try to hit Cruelia's tentacles, when Venomoth stopped him with a Psy beam, of course Scyther was okay being a bug, but he was hurt due to age.

"Scyther, are you okay", yelled Tracey.

Meanwhile Cruelia was beginning to try to suck the heart out of Brock. Of course while doing so Brock was yelling, "NO! I DON'T MY FIRST KISS TO BE BY THIS THING!"

As he said that the Diamond Pod Pokemon sucked up his heart and swallowed it.

"BROCK NO", yelled Ash.

Then turning to Ivy he said, "We need to get that heart back. If we don't Brock will die."

"Understood", said Ivy.

"Now that we have the heart it's time to split", said Mimet. They quickly ran out the door but just as they did they were stopped by a "Mars Fire Ignite" which hit their feet.

"That was scorching", said Jessie.

"You will be more than scorched if you don't return that heart", said Mars, stepping out from her hiding area.

"That heart doesn't belong to you", said Jupiter who appeared as well. The other scouts appeared as they talked.

"We won't let you steal hearts here, like you tried to do back home", said Venus.

"We knew you'd come here so that's why our new friends led us here", said Mercury.

"On behalf of love", said Mini Moon.

"And on behalf of justice", said Sailor Moon and then going through her pose routine she said, "I am Sailor Moon, and in the name of the Moon, I shall punish you!"

Ash and co. ran out of the lab and of course saw their sailor suited comrades.

"Sailor Moon, glad you made the party", said Ash.

"Sorry I'm late", she said grinning.

"No time for that", said Misty, "We need to get that heart back!"

"Then just try and take it from us", said Mimet.

"Yeah, we took it fair and square", said James.

"Cruelia", yelled Mimet, "GET RID OF THEM!"

Cruilia lashed out at the Scouts. "WRAP!"

As it's tentacles whipped out at them, the scouts dodged the attack.

"VENUS", shouted Sailor Venus, "Love Chain Encircle!"

As she said that, a chain of hearts whipped out and hit Cruelia.

"OW", yelled Cruelia, "You will pay for that!" She was about to attack again when Bulbasaur came behind her with a Vine Whip attack.

"GYAAH!"

"Forgot about the twerp trio", said Jessie.

"Victreebell, stop them", yelled James.

"BELLL" shouted the Pokemon as it went after Ash and Co.

"Staryu use Hydro Pump", shouted Misty!

"HIYAH", complied the Starfish pokemon and sent a huge gush of water at the grass pokemon.

While Victreebell may be strong against it, the Hydro Pump was still very powerfull and knocked it back.

"All right!" shouted Misty.

However she failed to notice Mimet's Venomoth fly over her about to hit her with a Psybeam.

"Misty", shouted Ash, "Heads up!"

But Misty was unable to move away from the blast.

"SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!"

A huge amount of lighting came and hit the psybeam followed by a,

"MARS CELESTIAL FIRE SURROUND!"

Which burned the bug pokemon to a crisp.

"Thanks Mars, Jupiter", said Misty.

"Anytime", they both said.

Back with Cruelia, she was facing a Scyther and one ice element Senshi.

"Scyther", shouted Tracy, "use Slash attack!"

"Scyther!" complied the bug Pokemon as it went in for an attack.

"I got your back", shouted Mercury, "Shine Aqua Illusion!"

"HYDRO PUMP!" With that Cruelia fired a huge water attack at Mercury's attack which burst through it and hit her!

"AAAH!" she yelled

Scyther however hit his mark, well was about to hit his mark if where not for an attack by a tentacle.

"We can't fight them all day you know", said Mimet, "We gotta get out of here!"

"Leave that to me", said James and throwing his Pokeball he called forth,

"WHEEZING!"

"Wheezing, use SmokeScreen!"

"WHEEZE", shouted the Pokemon as it made a huge smog around the area, the scouts and Ash's team were caughing.

"I heard smoking was bad for you, but this is ridiculous", said Mars.

"This smoke is terrible", caughed Mini-Moon.

"I second that", said Moon.

A second later the smoke cleared.

"DARN", said Ash, "They managed to get away."

"Leave them to me, I will try to track them", said Mercury, taking out her computer and activating her visor.

* * *

"We did it!" shouted Jessie and James. "We got the heart! Now the boss will think we're smart!"

Mimet groaned as she ran.

"Are they like this all the time", asked Mimet.

"Only when they are in a good mood", answered Meowth.

They soon reached the beach where their sub was waiting.

"Now to ditch this island and get this heart back home", said Mimet.

They were just about the reach the sub, when suddenly, a tomboyish voice cried out, "You are not going back, not with that heart!"

They turned to the side and there stood the three outers.

"Won't you three just bug off", said Jessie.

"We would, except we are the ones carrying the flyswatter", said Neptune.

"HOW DARE YOU", said an angry Jessie.

"Let's quickly take care of them and get out of here", said Mimet.

"Yes, lets", said Cruelia.

"Fine", said James, "Wheezing, Sludge attack!"

"WHEEZE!" it said as it fired sludge at the trio.

Uranus, Neptune and Pluto quickly dodged the attack.

"Uranus WORLD SHAKING", the tomboyish Scout quickly said as she fired her attack the bad guys.

Cruelia quickly intervened and used Hydro Pump to stop it.

Meanwhile Neptune used her Deep Submerge on Arbok which collided with her and Jessie.

Pluto quickly used her Deadly Scream on Victreebell, who dodged it but hit James and caused him to collide with Mimet.

"Any ideas", asked Mimet to Meowth.

"Don't worry, I got something we just prepared", with that he snuck off.

At the same time, the Sailor Scouts along with Ash and Co. just arrived.

"Look we found them", said Ash.

"That's some great work you did Mercury", said Misty.

"Thanks", said Mercury.

Mimet growled at this, "MEOWTH!"

"Don't worry", said Meowth, who appeared on the top of the sub with a button, "Just stand out of the way."

"TAKE COVER", yelled Mimet who quickly ran to the sidelines, as did Jessie, James, their Pokemon and Cruelia.

"FIRE", said Meowth as he pushed the button.

Out of the mouth of the Magikarp sub came two missles with a small net in between, first it scooped up the outers then it hit Ash, Misty, Tracey, Ivy and the Inners.

The net pinned the entire team of humans and Pokemon to the ground.

"I new dis net would come in handy", said Meowth.

"Argh", said Jupiter, "I can't stand, so I can't use my attack."

"Let's try this", said Ash, "Bulbasaur use razor leaf".

Bulbasaur complie but the leaves just bounced off the netting.

"Well", said Mars, "Any more ideas."

"Yeah", said Ash, "Pikachu, thunderbolt!"

"Piiika CHUUUUU!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH", screamed the whole team.

"Stop Pikachu!"

Pikachu stopped his thunderbolt.

"Don't do that again young man", said Uranus.

"I agree", said SM.

"Let me try", said Tracy, "Scyther, try slash attack."

Scyther tried to get to do the attack but was pinned down and couldn't do it.

Nearby Team Rocket gloated.

"Sorry but that net is Pokeproof, especially from Pikachu's", said Jessie.

"And I made it supershort making it impossible for you Sailors to destroy it wid your attacks", said Meowth.

"Sorry to gloat and run", said Mimet, "But we must get this heart back home!"

"Syanora!" said the group as they jumped into the sub.

"COME BACK HERE", yelled Ash.

"YOU ARE NOT GETTING AWAY WITH THIS", said Misty.

At that moment as the sub started to back off the shore, a rose shot straight down at the sub and hit the propeller, jamming it.

"Hey, why aren't we moving", said Mimet.

"Don't know", said Meowth.

The crew came out of the sub and noticed the jammed propeller with a gasp.

"You won't leave with that pure heart", said Tuxedo Mask, who was up in one of the tree's nearby.

Team Rocket turned when they heard that voice.

"THE NERVE OF HIM", said James.

Tuxedo Mask quickly jumped down towards the net and used his cane to cut it open.

"If I may", he said as he did so.

"Thanks Tuxedo Mask", said Ash.

"Yes thank you", said SM and Mini-Moon.

"No time for thanks, we got to get Brock's pure heart back", said Tracey.

"Right", said everyone.

"Over our dead bodies you will", said James. Turning to Victreebell he said, "Victreebell, use Vine Whip on that trademark stealing masked man!

Victrebell complied and but Tuxedo Mask used his can to block it, but the vine whip went around it, resulting in a tug-o-war.

"Will you be fine Tuxedo Mask", asked Sailor Moon.

"Don't worry about me, get the pure heart", he said.

"Okay", responded SM.

The Sailor Scouts, and Ash and Co. ran towards the sub.

"Venomoth quickly use psybeam", yelled Mimet.

Venomoth quickly attacked Mercury but fortunately she dodged it.

"I will fight too", said Cruelia, hopping out of the sub.

"Wait come back", yelled Meowth, but Cruelia didn't listen.

"She's mine", said Uranus, "URANUS WORLD SHAKING!"

The attack connected but it barely phased Cruelia.

"That was refreshing, now take this, HYDRO PUMP", said Crulia.

Her attack hit almost everyone nocking both human and Pokemon down.

"We can't keep this up forever, how do we take it down", said an angry mars.

"Yeah", said Misty, "It handles that Hydro Pump like a pro!"

"Hydro Pump", said Ash, "THAT'S IT! If it uses Hydro Pump then it's a water type pokemon it's been based on!"

"Yes your right", said Misty, "Now that you mention it, it resembles a Tentacruel. Oh how could they do it to such a precious creature? THEY WILL PAY FOR THIS!"

"What's with her", asked Mini-Moon.

"She really likes water Pokemon", said Ash.

"Oh", said Mini-Moon.

"So how do we take it down", asked Pluto.

"Only electric and grass moves can hurt it. My Bulbasaur and Pikachu have that covered", said Ash.

"Count me in too", said Jupiter.

"Okay, LET'S GO", said Ash.

With that the two ran into the fray again.

"Oh come back to meet your deaths, have you, very well", said Cruelia.

"POISION STING!"

"Dodge it you two", said Ash to Pikachu and Bulbsaur.

The two complied, Jupiter did the same.

"Bulbasaur, Use Vine Whip to hold Cruelia", said Ash.

"BULBASAUR", said the Pokemon as it did it's attack and wrapped it around Cruelia.

"Hey, LET ME GO", yelled Cruelia.

"We better intervene", said Jessie looking from afar.

"I don't think so", said Venus.

"Staryu, DOUBLE EDGE" said Misty.

Staryu complied and nocked down half the team.

James and Mimet grimiced.

"Venus Love Chain Encircle!"

That attack took down the rest of the team.

Looking at each other Misty said, "Nice job."

"You too", said Venus and they slapped each other a high five.

Meanwhile back in the fray, Cruelia was still struggling against the Vine Whip.

"Time to put a huge shock to her", said Jupiter, "JUPITER THUNDER DRAGON!"

Ash turned to Pikachu, "ALL RIGHT PIKACHU, USE THUNDER!"

"PIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Both attacks hit Cruelia with a huge shock of light.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I HATE ELECTRICITY!!"

A few seconds later she was burnt to a crisp.

As for Bulbasaur, he was tough and held on to the attack.

Sailor Moon tapped Ash's shoulder.

Ash turned and faced her.

"Mind if your Bulbasaur got out of the way so I could do my job", she asked holdin her wand.

Ash nodded, "Okay Bulbasaur let her go!"

"Bulba", said the grass Pokemon as he retracted his vines.

"She's all yours", said Ash with a thumbs up.

SM nodded and held up the Purity Chalice.

"MOON CRISIS POWER!"

With that she became Super Sailor Moon.

Then she took out her staff.

"RAINBOW. . . MOON. . . HEART . . . ACH!"

With that she attacked with a rainbow and heart. It smashed up Cruelia and turned her back to her true form, a Tentacruel. As for the pure heart, it appeared beside it.

The Diamond Pod fell out of the swirly eyed Pokemon and cracked.

Meanwhile Tuxedo Mask managed to gain control over the Victreebell and flung it back to Team Rocket, who regained conciousness.

They then noticed the fallen Tentacruel. "Something tells me we lost", said James.

At that moment his Victreebell landed, ON HIS HEAD!

Soon Pluto stood before them.

"Something tells me, we are about to get lost too", said Meowth.

"PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM!" she yelled, followed by a huge explosion launching Mimet and Team Rocket into the air.

"YOUR TRAP SHOULD HAVE WORKED", said Mimet.

"Well I guess we got so 'wrapped up' in getting away we didn't notice de're backup", said Meowth.

"Why don't we ever get back up", said James.

All together they said, "TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!

(star finish)

* * *

Back at the lab, after getting Brocks pure heart they quickly returned to the lab and gave it to him.

Brock slowly opened his eyes to see Ash, his friends, and the Sailor Scouts nearby.

"Brock you okay", asked Misty.

Brock got up.

"I'm okay but I got a monster headache", said Brock.

"That's a good sign", said Sailor Venus.

Brock got hearts in his eyes again, "WAAAAAH!"

He quickly got up to each of the scouts (except Tuxedo Mask and the Outers).

"You must be the great warriors who saved my life. Surely this is a sign that we are destined to be together . . . . AGH!"

Misty grabbed him by the ear AGAIN. "They will be the ones who hurt you if you don't leave them alone."

"Is he always like this", asked Neptune.

Everyone nodded.

"I kinda pity him", said Uranus, "Let's go."

"Wait, not even a thank you", yelled Misty.

"We could have done okay, without your help, but I will thank your boyfriend, for his knowledge stopped the monster", said Uranus.

Ash scratched the back of his head, "Well gee thanks."

"Boyfreind", exclaimed Misty, "Gross!"

"However, don't let it get to you, just because you won this battle doesn't mean you will win the next", said Neptune.

With that the three left.

"Come back here and say that again", said Misty.

"I second that", said Jupiter.

"And could you please give me a phone number, e-mail or address please", said Brock holding his notepad.

"We are not interested", yelled Neptune.

Brock fell to the ground defeated.

"I gotta admit, I do pity the guy", said Venus.

"I agree", said Moon.

Brock regained his composure.

"So these are the girls in their scout form", asked Brock.

"Yes", said Ash, "And of course Darien as Tuxedo Mask."

"They look so much better as the scouts", said a dazed Brock.

Misty once again pulled his ear, "WILL YOU CUT IT OUT!"

Ash laughed at this, then noticed someone missing, "Hey where is Professor Ivy?"

* * *

Professor Ivy was busy analyzing the Tentacruel in the Lab. Soon Ash and the others walked in.

"What are you doing Professor", asked Amy (the scouts detransformed).

"Looking at this Tentacruel who was a monster, it seems when you defeated it, and returned it to normal, it becomes a wild Pokemon again and is therefore ready to capture. It must have something with the removal of the evil energy in it", explained Ivy.

"So you mean we can capture a Pokemon and send it to you", asked Ash.

"Actually to me", said Oak, on a nearby vidmoniter.

"Oh hi there Professor Oak", said Ash.

"Hi", said Professor Oak, "Ivy told me everything. This is going to make things a bit harder for the both of you considering your enemies are using Pokemon in their plans, and you can't rely on Ash and his friends Pokemon to do the whole job."

"Wait", said Luna, "Are you suggesting. . ."

"Yes", said Oak, "They should be given Pokemon Training Licences, and their own starter Pokemon.

Both Rini's and Serena's eyes widened at this. "REALLY", said Serena.

"WOW", said Rini.

And of course Serena jumped for joy at this idea.

"Maybe for her it might be a bad idea", said Raye.

TO BE COTINUED . . .

AN: FINALLY! I got this chapter done! I wanted to have it done several months ago, but stuff came up, plus I got a case of writers block. Well I am pleased to have it here!

Hope you liked it.

The next chapter will come up once I think of the starter Pokemon and get an idea for the next victim and monster.

Until then, adios. Oh yeah, I am working on other projects too keep an eye out for them!


	8. Serena's First Pokemon Battle

Sailor Moon/Pokemon

Sailor Moon/Pokemon

Chapter 8

AN: Here we go, hope you like.

Team Rocket HQ. At the headquarters, Jessie, James, Meowth and Mimet were bowed down on their knees. Geovanni stood before them an on a huge vid phone was Doctor Tomoe. "YOU IDIOTS", shouted Tomoe.

Geovanni added, "I warned you!"

"Please we didn't know those Sailor twerps would be there", said James.

"Yes, please give us another chance. We won't fail", said Mimet.

Tomoe gave a him and scratched his chin. "Mimet I always have confidence in you. As for you three, you still continue to try despite failures. Very well."

Geovanni growled and sat behind his desk. "Very well, I will pull some more funding for whatever you need."

Team Rocket and Mimet gasped at this in joy.

Geovanni said, "Just don't make me regret it."

Mimet took out a laptop, "And I have just a new target."

She pulled up a picture of Prof. Ivy. "This is Professor Valencia Ivy a Pokemon professor. She is sure to have a good heart since she puts such dedication to her work."

"Very well", said Tomoe, "I will whip up another Pokemon Heart Snatcher right away, as soon as I get the Pokemon."

Jessie took out a Heart Snacther Pokeball, "We managed to catch one on our way over here, and I think it's a good one."

"Of course it's good", said Mimet, "It's Stun Spore almost made me gag!"

Geovanni took it and placed it on the teleporter. It arrived at Tomoes lab. "Thanks. It will be ready in a little bit."

Geovanni said, "Until then head for your target. Dismissed."

Mimet and Team Rocket Saluted and dashed out of there. After they did Geovanni shook his head, "Why do I put with them?"

Tomoe responded, "Maybe because they remain loyal to you."

* * *

Valencia Island.

Morning had come to the island. Serena was busy sleeping in her room at the pokemon center. "Oh Darien please don't leave me here." Soon she was approached by someone. Then we can hear a pokeball opening and then a bunch of water was squirted right in her face. Serena woke with a start.

"WOAH! COLD COLD!"

She sat up and looked around then saw a chuckling Misty. "Raye was right. That was fun!"

"OOOH! Why I outta", said Serena.

"Outta what, try to get me while everyone else is up at the lab getting their starter Pokemon", asked Misty.

Serena's eyes bugged out. "WHAT!" She fell out of bed. "Why didn't you wake me up sooner!"

"We did and you said you were getting up right away. Well we will save one for you", said Misty running off.

"HEY!" She fell and tripped on sheets then cried, "Why does this happen to me!?"

Meanwhile at the lab, Professor Ivy was still finishing up the handing out of the essential items for a trainer to the Scouts (and Darien). Ash and friends were busy watching.

"So all that's left is. . . ."

Just then Serena burst through the door panting. "Sorry I am late."

"About time Meatball head", said Raye, "If we didn't have Misty wake you up, you would miss the entire day."

"Your so mean Raye", said Serena who whimpered a bit.

Ash said, "Don't be mean, I overslept and missed a chance to get a Pokemon I wanted but it still worked out. Right Pikachu?"

"Pika Chu Ka", said Pikachu.

"That's because you were lucky", said Misty.

"Hey", responded Ash

Fortunatly Lita, Darien and Brock managed to stop them from getting the fight too out of hand.

Prof. Ivy approached Serena. "Okay Serena, here's what you will be needing. Even thought I already went it over with the scouts and Darien I will do the same for you."

She hands her a license. "This of course is your Pokemon Training License which gives you full permission to catch and train pokemon."

"I am gotcha", said Serena who poketed it.

Professor Ivy handed her a device. "This is your Pokedex. . .it will allow you to analyze and give you all the information you need to know about the Pokemon you encounter."

"Your definitely going to need it", said Raye.

"OH SHUT UP", said Serena.

Ash looked crossly at Raye. "That was not a nice thing to say Raye!"

"Yeah", said Tracey, "It's not like you know any better about our world!"

The other scouts nodded in agreement, even Luna and Artemis.

"Sorry", said Raye.

Misty sighed, "With those two fighting all the time. .. we may need to put leashes on them."

Professor Ivy resumed her talking and handed Serena some balls. "And these are obviously Pokeballs. Of course they will be needed in order to capture and carry Pokemon. You all have seen Ash and the others use them."

"Yeah but only in releasing and calling Pokemon", said Serena. "Not catching."

"Don't worry", said Amy, "I am sure you will know what to do."

"It will come naturally", said Ash.

Prof. Ivy then nodded then gestured to a door. "All that leaves now is your starter Pokemon. Come this way."

The team was led into a huge room. Before them were several Pokeballs aligned on the tables.

"Professor Oak and myself thought of many possible pokemon. Normally you would select one of three types", said Ivy then looked to the table, "However we couldn't find that many Starter Pokemon for you to use so we had to go with what we have and managed to find some suitable and willing Pokemon."

"Fine by us", said Lita. All the others nodded in agreement.

Ivy nodded back, "So who wants to go first?"

Mina came forward and took a pokeball. "Let's see who's in here!" She opened it and out popped a minuture thing of Jynx. "Smoochum", it said.

"Woah I never seen that", said Ash taken out his Pokedex. "Smoochum. . .preveolved form of Jynx. . . no further data."

"Must be newly discovered", said Misty.

Smoochum jumped up and gave a small kiss to Mina and held tight into her arms. "Well I guess we are good friends now."

"My turn", said Lita. She then looked at all the Pokeballs. "Which one. . I know!" She took one and opened it. Out came. . .a small blue Pokemon with leaves. "Oddish?", it said as it looked up at Lita.

"What is this", asked Lita.

Ash showed the Pokedex. "Oddish, the weed pokemon. . . it usually spends most of it's time in the mud but if threatened it can move to another area."

"Well", said Lita, "Doesn't look much." But then putting her fist up and a hand on her bicep, added, "But I believe I can toughen it up in no time!"

Oddish sweatdropped a bit but Lita said, "Don't worry I won't hurt you." She gently brushed Oddish's leaves. Oddish smiled.

Nearby Raye was selecting a Pokemon. "Okay which one for me?" She then felt something from one of the pokeballs. "That one." She took it and opened it. A small fox with several tails looked up to her. "Vulpix."

"Such a cute one Raye", said Serena, but then Vulpix let out a huge fireball that toasted her face.

"I like her already what is it", asked Raye. Ash showed her Vulpix's entry. "Vulpix, the fox Pokemon, it is born with Six tails. . .as it grows older more tails usually sprout."

Amy then felt around for one. "Let's see. . .I don't know." "Don't worry they won't hurt you.", said Ash. Brock nodded.

Amy then picked one and opened it. A seal like Pokemon came out. "Seel", it said.

"A seal", asked Amy. "Close", said Ash showing her the Pokedex. "Seel, the seal Pokemon, this pokemon usually prefers cold climates to swim in."

Seel jumped into Amy's arms. "Uh nice to meet you."

Rini then searched around for her Pokemon. "OH this one!" She took it and opened it. "Evee?" "WOAH!", said Tracey. "An Evee", said Ash.

"An Evee", asked Darien. Ash showed the entry. "Evee the Evolution Pokeon, Evee can evolve into one of three pokemon depending on the stone used. The Fire Stone wields Flareon. . . .the Water Stone weilds Vaporeon and the Lightining stone weilds Jolteon. However more research believes Evee can evolve into two more forms but is yet to be revealed."

"You chose a good Pokemon", said Brock, "Of course be sure to take good care of it."

"I will", said Rini.

Darien then selected a Pokemon. A small green Pokemon with flowerbuds popped out. "Roselia"

"Beautiful", said Lita.

Ash awed and aimed his Pokedex at it. "Roselia. . the Rose Pokemon. . .No further information."

"Another new one", said Ash.

Serena finally then looked at the Pokeballs and then found one. "This should do it!" She opened it up and out popped. . . ."CLEFAIRY!"

"A cute one", said Serena.

"More than cute that's a rare Pokemon usually seen in Mt. Moon in Kanto", said Brock.

Ash showed the profile in the Pokedex. "Clefairy, This Pokemon is very mystical and mysterious. It is normally found inside Mt. Moon."

Clefary looked at Serena. "Cle. . .fairy?" "Yes", said Serena, "I am your trainer now." She petted her head. Clefairy smiled then jumped into her arms. "We are going to be good friends", said Serena.

"I am glad to see you like the Pokemon we managed to get for you", said Ivy.

"And I am glad they all seem to like you", said Ash. "A bond between Pokemon and Trainer is very important. And we should know right Pikachu?"

"Pika pika", said Pikachu.

Luna then gave a caugh of attention. "Now that this is out of the way our next task would be to find out the Heart Snatchers next target."

"Luna's right, as good as it is to have 'Pokemon' for this task they will be useless, unless we know where to find the Heart Snatchers", said Artemis.

"WOAH!", said Misty, "As much as I would like to agree on this but, they just got the Pokemon, they need to spend time with them before they become good allies."

"That is so true", said Tracey, "They do need to spend some time with a Pokemon so they can get to know them."

"Sounds like a good idea", said Raye.

Everyone unamiously agreed.

Luna sighed. "And I guess you propose a way to do this?"

Ash said, "The best way. A POKEMON BATTLE!"

"A Pokemon Battle", said the group minus Misty, Tracey, Brock and the Professor.

"You sure that's a good idea", asked Artemis.

"Of course it is", said Brock. "Pokemon batteling really does a good job getting the Pokemon and the Trainer to get aquanted", said Tracey.

"You can battle on my research field", said Prof. Ivy.

Meanwhile on the shoreline nearby, Team Rocket and Mimet were busy planning how to sneak to get Professor Ivy's heart.

"After our last attack, Team Twerp and those Sailor Twerps will be more on guard", said James.

Mimet sighed, "I hate to admit it, you may be right. And after our last attempt with the net, they may expect it. It's not like we can come up with a cage to encapsulate them."

"DAT'S IT", said Meowth, "I have a great idea!" The others perked up to listen.

* * *

Meanwhile over in the study field of Professor Ivy, Ash had Bulbsaur while across from him stood Serena with her Clefairy. On the sidelines, the other Sailors had their Pokemon out to observe. Brock acted as the referee. "This match will be a one on one match between Ash of Pallet Town and Serena of Tokyo. Ash will be using Bulbasaur, Serena will be using Clefair. The battle is over when one Pokemon is unable to battle. There is no time limit. Let the battle begin."

Ash grinned, "Since you're the beginner here, I will let you have the first move." "He's one to talk", said Misty from the sidelines.

"Uh Okay", said Serena, "Clefairy use your Pound attack." "Clefairy!"said Clefairy as it ran towards Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur, counter with your Vine Whip", said Ash. "Bulba", said Bulbasaur. Two whips came out of his pod and wrapped around Clefairy. "OH NO", said Serena. Bulbasaur then started hitting Clefairy hard to the ground.

Everyone from the sidelines watched in astonishment. "HEY MEATBALL BRAIN", shouted Raye. "Try to think of a way to get Clefairy out of that."

Serena racked her brain then thought, "Clefairy try to get one arm free then use pound on the vines."

Clefairy seemed to understand what was told, and managed to pull one arm out of the vines. Then it did a huge pound attack on them. But did little avail.

"Not enugh", said Serena, "Try Double Slap!" Clefairy complied with the command and began slapping the vine. This was too much for the little lizard for it's vines were starting to get bruised, so he had no choice but to let the Clefairy go. Clefairy landed on the ground feet first, ready to keep going.

"Hang in there Bulbasaur", said Ash. Bulbasaur drew strength from its trainers cry and gave a determined look.

"Okay", said Serena, then in her mind thought of all the moves she learned earlier for Clefair, "Okay Clefair try Sing!" Clefairy of course complied and in an instant, Bulbasaur was asleep. "NO BULBASAUR", said Ash.

"That was some smart thinking on her end", said Darein. "I agree", said Mina. "With Bulbasaur asleep, Serena has a good chance at winning." Then pulling out his sketch pad he added, "I better sketch this."

"Come on Bulbasaur, wake up", shouted Ash. But Bulbasaur continued to snooze away.

Serena was whooping with joy. "This is great! Give him a doubleslap!" Clefairy nodded and began slapping Bulbasaur silly.

Rini kinda grimiced at that. "Cuuuuuuute", she said sarcastically.

Bulbasaur was still sleeping but then it began to awake. "Bulba?" "Great! Bulbasaur, use tackle!" Bulbasaur nodded and attacked Clefairy. It got hit hard. "Hang in there Clefairy", shouted Serena. "Try Metronome!" Clefary took up her two fingers and waived them side to side. They began to glow.

"Oh boy", said Misty. "Why what's going on", asked Darien. "Metrenome is an attack that let's any attack happen, any kind of attack may happen", said Misty.

Then Clefairy then suddenly stopped and fired. It was a huge fire blast in the shape of a character. "IT'S FIRE BLAST", said Ivy. "Bulbasaur won't stand a chance", said Misty.

Ash gasped as well, since he knew full well what Fire Blast could do. It hit Bulbasaur with full force. Bulbasaur fell to the ground, fainted. "BULBASAUR IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! The battle goes to Serena and Clefairy", shouted Brock.

Serana gasped, then began whooping in joy. "Yes, woo woo! We won, we won!" "Clefairy", said Clefairy who then jumped into Serena's arms. "We won our first battle Clefairy.

"I don't believe it", said Raye, "Serena actually did a good job." "Well you know what they say", said Mina, "Don't judge a book by it's pages", said Mina. "No no no", said Artemis, "It's don't judge a book by it's cover."

Ash sighed, not in disappointment but happiness for Serena. In fact he was smiling. He took out Bulbasaurs Pokeball. "Bulbasaur, return." Bulbasaur returned to his Pokeball.

Ash then walked up to the still happy Serena. "Hey not bad for a first battle", said Ash, he held out his hand. "Thanks", said Serena, "Of course I was just lucky, but I am happy I established a better bond with my Clefairy." She shook Ash's hand, "Thanks for a good battle, and for suggesting it." "No problem", said Ash.

The others ran up to Serena and Ash and Brock. "That was great job you two", said Lita. Luna nodded, "Yes I must admit, that was a good idea suggesting this battle." "I agree", said Artemis, "It appeared this battle really did help Serena forge a better bond with Clefairy." Raye patted Serena's back, "I admit you impressed me meatball head. For a minute I thought you were going to lose." "WHAT", said Serena. "Well thinking isn't one of your strong points. . ." "WHY YOU. . ." The two started tounge fighting. The others sighed. "They are sure getting along fine."

* * *

Meanwhile Team Rocket landed on the beach with Mimet. "Well here we are again", said James as they got out. "But yet we know we won't stand a chance", said Jessie. "I don't think so, Mimet and I discussed this and thought if we remove the twerps and de're Pokemon the Sailor Twerps won't stand a chance." "SO we prepared a special weapon for that", said Mimet. "Let's hope it works, we haven't been big on parts lately", said Jessie. "Oh we took out a little loan from Geovanni", said Mimet.

"WHAT", said Jessie and James. "Now I hope we don't mess up!", said Jessie. "Otherwise the boss will blow his top."

To be continued. . . .

What a coincidence, I finished this chapter on the 6th year of the day I became a fanfiction author. I hope you liked it. "See you in the future!"


	9. Scout and Mon Unite

Sailor Moon/Pokemon

Scout and Mon Unite

AN: Thought it was high time I wrote another chapter after some time. Hope you enjoy.

"All right Oddish use Poison Powder!"

"Staryu use water gun!"

Oddish consented to it's master's command and sprayed a huge bunch of purple powder over the water type. Staryu tried to spray at Oddish. It succeeded but it didn't look so well.

"Oh no", said Misty, "The poison is taking affect!"

"YES!" shouted Lita. "All right Oddish finish 'em off with Tackle!"

"OOODIIISH!" shouted Oddish as he hit Staryu with a huge force. Staryu fell with it's gem blinking.

"Staryu is unable to battle", said Brock, "The victory goes to Lita and Oddish!"

"All right! Good work Oddish, show that starfish who's boss!" shouted Lita to her Pokemon. Oddish simply sweated.

Both of the trainers recalled their Pokemon and approached each other.

"You are getting the hang of this", said Misty who shook Lita's hand

"Thanks, that means a lot", said Lita.

Luna and Artemis, who have been looking on with a bit of concern about the idea of having these battles, now feel different about the situation.

"I have to admit, these Pokemon battles seem to help both the scouts and their new Pokemon a great deal", said Artemis.

"Indeed", agreed Luna, "I thought at first it was a waste of time, but now I see that they gained an important bond with these creatures, in which they need in the fights ahead."

Professor Ivy ran out. "Amy, I did it. I finished the modification to your data computer."

"Oh great", said Amy, "Thanks, I really needed this modification." She happily took it.

"What did she do your computer Amy", asked Mina as they all ran over to take a look.

"She added the pokedex database to my computer, so when I analyze a monster, I can find out the information on that specific Pokemon into the relation into the monster that we are attacking", said Amy.

"Wow that's really cool", said Ash

"Yes indeed", said Lita

Then just then Brock held Amy's hand, Amy gasped a blushed as Brock spoke. "Oh Amy, your brilliance can only be matched by the glamorous beauty that you hold so dear. Only together can our smarts work together to make this world better!"

As if on queue Misty grabbed him by the ear and pulled him away. "If you were that smart you would be staying away from her!"

Everyone just grinned sheepishly and laughed nervously at the situation.

* * *

Team Rocket and Mimet slowly made up their way sneakily to Professor Ivy's lab. Of course as they went they constantly ducked behind any nearby tree then ran to the nearest bush and hid there and so on as they made their way up.

"I don't want another mess up this time", said Mimet. "I already had enough problems before you three came along!"

"Don't fret, our plan will definitely succeed this time", said Jessie.

"So good in fact it will be worth more than a dime." Said Meowth.

"And it annoys me when you rhyme! Let's get to it", said Mimet in annoyance.

* * *

"All right Evee tackle!" shouted Rini. The little Evolution Pokemon ran with all his might towards her opponent.

"Marril counter with water gun" said Tracey.

The water mouse pokemon countered with a huge spray hitting Evee hard. Evee fainted.

"NO EVEE" shouted Rini.

"Evee is unable to battle, the winner is Tracey", said Brock.

"Ha ha ha ha!" said Serena, "So looks I am good at something your not. Clefairy and I won our first battle easily. You on the other hand. . ."

"SHUT UP" said Rini. "Just shut up big mouth!"

"Yeah Serena, just because Rini failed her first Pokemon battle does not mean she isn't any better than you", said Lita.

"Yeah Ash was not exactly a master battler when he started off", said Misty.

"Yeah", said Ash smiling sheepishly, "I do have to admit that."

"Well it seems you all have done . . ." Professor Ivy was then interrupted by a ringing at the front door.

"Just a moment", she said.

As she left the scouts and trainers resumed their conversation.

At the front door Professor Ivy answered the door to several people wearing lab coats and. . .odd hairpieces.

"Ah you must be the Poke'mon Professor of the house", said the one with a huge white beard and blue hair.

"Yes", said Professor Ivy, "But who are you?"

"Why we are mearly Poke Prof Surveists and we wish to ask a few things", said the red haired one with glasses.

"And maybe take a look at a Pokemon or two!" said the almost glamerous one who held up a familiar white pokeball with a star.

* * *

"So the next time you open your big mouth. . .", started Raye.

They then heard a scream. Ash, Misty, Tracey and Brock ran on in just in time to see a huge blue female monster. It was all tangely and made out of vines. Some of them were holding a now unconscious Professor Ivy.

"Great job Tanguled!", said Mimet.

"Professor Ivy", said Brock.

"Give her pure heart back now" shouted Ash.

"Sorry now but prepare for double", started Jessie

"Watch out now, make it double", said James.

"NOT NOW!" shouted Mimet, "Full retreat now!"

"Hey come back here", shouted Ash.

As they ran out the Sailor Scouts saw this and quickly transformed.

* * *

Mimet and Team Rocket and Tanguled made their way to the sub, but then they were stopped by a thunderbolt. "CHUUUU!"

"That's far enough Team Rocket" shouted Ash as they ran up. "Now give back Professor Ivy's Pure Heart Crystal!"

"Oh I don't think so, see we prepared for this, this time", said Meowth who pushed a remote. A huge glass case fired out of the Magikarp subs mouth and onto Ash and his friends.

"Hey!" shouted Ash.

"Let us out of here now" shouted Misty. They started banging it.

"Sorry, but no way are you are your Pokemon going to interfere this time", said Mimet.

"That's what you think", said the oh so familiar voice of SM.

They look to see them standing nearby.

"That heart belongs to a dedicated Pokemon researcher", said Mercury.

"You have no right to take it", said Mars.

"So be ready we are Sailor Scouts, and we stand for love and Justice", said Sailor Moon who then went into her pose routine

"I am Sailor Moon! And I say on behalf of the moon. . .we shall punish you!"

"No fair you got to say your motto and we didn't get to say ours", said James.

Jesse simply said, "Obviously they don't watch our. . NET-work!"

She took out a huge bazooka and it pinned them all to a nearby cliff. Small gears in the net made it tight. Almost impossible to move.

"Your powers ain't going stop us this time", said Meowth.

"Looks like this heart crystal will come back with us", said Mimet.

"Sailor Scouts", shouted Ash.

"This is not good", said Tracey.

"Pika", went Pikachu.

The Sailor Scouts groaned.

"We can't maneuver or use our powers in here", said Jupiter.

"Maybe. . . but, we can reach our pokeballs," said Mercury.

"Of course, maybe our pokemon can help", said Mini Moon.

"Good thinking Mercury", said SM.

They struggled and then managed to grab their pokeballs and pressed the button to make them hand sized.

"Seel! Give us hand" said Mercury opening it.

"Oddish, we need you", said Jupiter opening hers.

"Evee, lend us your power", said Mini moon opening hers.

"Vulpix! Help us out", shouted Mars releasing her Pokemon.

"Smoochum! Time to shine" shouted Venus opening up her Poke'ball

"CLEFAIRY! Aid us" shouted Sailor Moon opening up her pokeball.

White lights poured out of the pokeballs and their Pokemon appeared. The respected Pokemon shouted their cries and turn and in surprise saw their trainers in their scout outfits.

"Don't be afraid", said Sailor Moon, "It's us, we really need your help."

"Yeah please help us out", said Jupiter, "Show us what you are made of."

The Pokemon seemed to know just by listening and smiled and nodded.

"NO WAY! The sailor twerps have Pokemon now", shouted Jessie.

"This is so unfair", said Mimet. "VENMOTH TAKE THEM OUT!" She threw her pokeball and Venemoth came out.

"ARBOK get them", shouted Jessie.

"You Tanguled, help them as well", said James to the Pokemon Heart Snatcher.

"All right!" said Tanguled.

"Arbok use poison sting!" shouted Jessie. Arbok fired his poison.

"Seel dodge and use ice beam!" shouted Mercury. Seel did so and with a "SEEE-EEEEEEL!" fired a beam from it's horn freezing Arbok.

"Evee use sand-attack on Tanguled!" shouted Mini Moon. Evee obeyed and fired sand at Tanguled blinding it.

"How dare you", shouted Tanguled.

"Oddish use razer leaf on Venemoth", shouted Jupiter. "OOODIIIISH" shouted Oddish as it fired.

Mimet growled. "Venmoth use psybeam!" Venemoth obeyed firing hard on Oddish. Oddish took some damage.

"VULPIX use Flamethrower", shouted Mars. Vulpix fired hard on Venomoth burning it to a crisp.

"Clefairy! POUND ATTACK" said SM. "CLEFAIRY" shouted Clefairy pounding Venomoth.

"All right Smoochum use lick!", shouted Mina.

Smoochum obeyed and a tounge came out of it's mouth and licked Tanguled.

"NO! I'm paralyzed!"

"Yeah all right", said Ash.

"They really bonded with their Pokemon", said Tracey.

"All right they have gone too far", said Jessie. "LICKITUNG Get them!" She threw her pokeball and Lickitung came out but just then a blast of leaves hit Lickitung pushing him back then a rose came down, two roses, one breaking the trainers out of their case and the other freeing the scouts. Tuxedo mask then landed.

"Good job Roselia", said Tuxedo Mask.

"Roselia," said Roselia proud of its work.

"Thanks Tuxedo Mask", said SM. "You too Roselia and of course all of you!"

Mercery took out her data computer and then activated her VR Visor. "Scanning monster. Cross referencing with Pokedex data."

She typed and kept scanning. "GOT IT! It's a Tangula. A vine pokemon, a grass type. Use fire attacks!"

"Got it", said Mars.

"I got this, Charizard I choose you", shouted Ash letting his Charizard out. "Charizard use flamethrower!"

Growling Charizard did so.

"Use your flamethrower too Vulpix", said Mars. "VULPIIIIIIIX!" "Mars Celestial fire surround!"

All three attacks hit Tanguled hard. "OOOOOOOOOWWWW! That's it Vine whip!" She throws long tendrels at them.

"Seel use Ice beam!" shouted Mercury. As Seel complied Mercury used her Shine Aqua Illusion.

"RRR so cold! So cold!" shouted Tanguled.

"Now Sailor Moon", shouted Ash.

Sailor Moon raised the Purity Chalice. "Moon Crisis POWER!" She became Super Sailor Moon.

She then took out the Spiral Heart Moon Scepter. "RAINBOW MOON HEARTACH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAH" shouted Tenguled as the attack hits her she reverts back into a Tangula. The diamond pod came out, cracked and let out the eerie smoke. The pure heart crystal floated down as well.

"PIKACHU! Thunderbolt!" shouted Ash.

PIKAAAAAAAAA CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" shouted Pickachu as it let out it's attack.

The blast hit Mimet and Team Rocket making them fly.

"Great now I am going to get Dr. Tomoe's wrath thanks to you", said Mimet.

"Hey you approved the plan", said Jessie

"But we all can disapprove this", said James.

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" (star finish)

Together the trainers and Sailor Scouts and Pokemon jumped for joy at this. Jupiter however saw that Tangula. "All right might as well make the most of this. Here we go."

"What are you doing Jupiter", asked Mars.

Jupiter took out a pokeball and had it go hand sized. "I'm going to catch it."

"Jupiter are you sure", asked Brock.

"I'm sure. POKEBALL GO!" shouted Jupiter as she threw it. The pokeball hit the Tangula and then it went in with a red light. The pokeball shook and shook as the red light on it was shown. But then the ball stopped shaking and the red light went off with a 'ping'.

Jupiter went up. "I did it! I DID IT! I caught Tangula!"

She then opened it, "Okay Tangula come out." She opened the ball and Tangula came out.

"Tangula, I know you were forced to be a monster against your will. So how would you like to get back at those guys by coming along with me", asked Jupiter.

Tangula looked up at her and then with happy eyes went, "TANG! TANG!"

"Nice to have you with us," said Jupiter, "Tangula return", said Jupiter holding the ball and recalled it.

Nearby Luna and Artemis smiled at the whole outcome. "The Pokemon really came through for their Sailor Scout trainers", said Artemis.

"Yes, and something tells me they will play a huge role in this adventure", said Luna.

Meanwhile on the cliff, Amara, Michelle and Trista looked down.

"It seems they got themselves some new partners", said Michelle.

"For once they made a right move", said Amara. "We are going to be needing some 'partners' as well."

* * *

The scouts back in normal form were gathered on the beach with the boat and Ash's Lapras out.

"So this is it then, this is where we part ways", said Brock.

"Yes", said Ash, "It was nice seeing you again Brock."

Brock smiled.

"I can never thank you enough for saving me", said Professor Ivy.

"It was our pleasure", said Serena.

"May you all be safe", said Ivy

Everyone shouted good-bye as the scouts and trainers left and headed off into the horizon. What will become of them? What adventures will happen? Well those are stories to come.

* * *

A huge Graveler growled as it tried to attack it's opponent but then met with a huge blast of energy. Then a pokeball came in and soon it was captured. A shady hand grabs it. "You belong to me now. . . ."

To be continued. . . .


	10. A Picture Perfect Meeting

**The Sailor Moon/ Pokemon Crossover**

Chapter 10

A Picture Perfect Meeting

Disclamer: I own nothing. And this chapter is uploaded due to popular demand.

It was a quiet day on the ocean, as Ash's Lapras was busy swimming along the ocean along with it's passengers and of course a boat tied onto it. It was practically peaceful. Everyone was enjoying it. Well almost everyone.

Serena let out one huge yawn. "Man nothing but sea sea sea as far as the eye can see."

"Come on Serena, it's only been a day since we left", said Tracey.

"Yeah, but I would like to see some land, it's already becoming very boring", said Serena.

"Ask and ye shall receive Meatball head", said Raye.

Sure enough coming up to them was a huge island, it seemed to be the beach side of it.

"I guess we could stop there for a little rest", said Misty.

"Then let's go", shouted Ash, "Lapras to the Island!"

Lapras squealed in agreement.

* * *

Team Rocket and Mimet bowed their heads at the screen, which displayed Dr. Tomoe.

"Incompetents. . .", he growled. "Nitwits, numbskulls! If I didn't need people who were knowledgeable about the area. . ."

"Now calm down Doctor", said Mimet who typed away at her laptop. "I ran a cross check on every single person they encountered and I found an interesting one close by. He's called Todd and he is an amazing Pokemon photographer. Right now he is currently collecting photos for a special assignment on one of the Islands near here."

Team Rocket took a look at her laptop and went bug-eyed.

"What him again", said James, "Why is it we keep running into old twerps?"

"Just our bad luck I guess", said Meowth.

"Very well, and don't worry about giving me a Pokemon, Geovanni himself has graciously giving me a fine specimen. You will receive it from me upon your arrival", explained Dr. Tomoe.

"Yes sir", said the whole group.

* * *

Ash had Lapras land on the coastal area were everyone disembarked the boat and Ash recalled Lapras for a rest.

They then turned and looked to the island.

"Amazing, this place looks almost untouched by human hands for years", said Amy.

"Seems to be deserted", said Luna as she and Artemis looked around

Sure enough the whole place was pretty wild and there only a handful of traces that humans ever where there. There were Pokemon moving all over the place.

"This is so cool", said Raye.

"You can say that again", said Tracey getting out his sketch pad.

In the distance though they started to hear a machine running follow by the clicking of a camera. The sound was coming closer and closer and closer. Then they saw it a small machine, it looked like a tiny round car on wheels but with nothing covering the top. In it was a boy holding a camera. When Ash and Misty saw him they recognized him immediately.

"Huh", said the boy, "I didn't think humans were supposed to be on this island."

"Todd!" shouted Ash.

"What. . . Ash, Misty", asked Todd. "What are you doing here?"

"You know this guy", asked Darien.

"Yeah, that's Todd, he's a Pokemon Photographer", explained Misty. "He traveled with us a little bit before.

"What are all of you doing here? I didn't think anyone knew about Pokemon Island", said Todd.

"Pokemon Island?" asked everyone.

Later after a huge explanation Todd understood what's going on.

"Wow", said Todd, "Those Heart Snatchers really sound like a huge problem. And right in the middle of you trying to compete in the Orange League."

"It's all right", said Ash. "So tell me, why are you here on this island?"

"I was sent here on a special assignment by Professor Oak himself", said Todd.

"Professor Oak", gasped the crew.

"Yes", said Todd, "You see Pokemon Island was once inhabited by both humans and Pokemon, but now only wild Pokemon roam around here. Professor Oak is curious about how these Pokemon exists in the wild and would like to have some photographic knowledge on it. He of course called on me to do the job."

"Makes perfect sense, after all you are a great photographer", said Ash.

"Of course. But I didn't expect to see anyone here. I was told Pokemon Island is unknown to humans and Professor Oak and several others are tying to keep it that way to prevent trainers from coming here and disturbing this environment", explained Tracey.

They took notice of the vehicle that Todd was in.

"What is that thing you are riding in", asked Serena.

"Ah, that's the Zero-One. It's special vehicle Professor Oak himself invented. It goes on road, in the river and it even hovers in the air", explained Todd. "It has a pre-recorded track and it keeps going until it reaches a special point that takes me the lab that the Professor set up for me on this island", explained Todd.

"Interesting", said Amy looking it over.

"I know, follow me and I will take you to the lab for the time being so you can get rested up", said Todd.

"That sounds like a great idea", said Raye.

"YAY! WOOHOO" shouted Serena.

A few minutes later the Zero-One vehicle was moving, Todd was riding it, nearby everyone walked and soon in a few minutes they saw a huge warp like gate which opened up and they went through. The Zero-One came to a halt inside a small docking bay.

The group gasped at the inside of the area. It looked like a lab and a photo studio. A huge vidphone was nearby. Tables were full of camera items and photos and such. The place was practically huge.

"Welcome to my 'lab'. This is where I am staying while I am assignment." said Todd.

The entire group gasped and looked at the place as they looked around the spot.

"This is great", said Raye.

"Unbelievable", said Misty.

"So this is all yours, but don't you get kinda lonely", asked Ash.

"No not really, since I spend most of the days among the Pokemon taking their pictures", explained Todd.

"Makes sense to me", said Serena.

"So do you use anything besides your camera", asked Darien.

"Of course. Professor Oak provided me with a few tools other than the Zero-One to aid me with getting more interesting pictures", explained Todd. He headed over to a table with a few items on it. On it was an apple like object, a multicolored device that looked like a Pokeball and a PokeFlute.

"This here is some Pokemon food. All I have to do is throw it and the Pokemon come right at it. This device here is a pester ball, it releases a non-lethal but annoying gas at them. And this is a PokeFlute, I just play it and some Pokemon like Snorlax wake up and some do a dance to it", explained Todd.

"Impressive", said Amy.

"Say I will be doing a photo shoot over at the river, perhaps you would like to join me", said Todd.

"Of course that sounds cool", said Ash.

* * *

The Magikarp sub crashed headlong into the coast. Mimet came out of it followed by a worn out Team Rocket. Mimet held in her hands a new Heart Snatcher Pokeball, obviously containing Tomoe's newest Heart Snatcher Pokemon.

"Come on you three, the target has to be close by", said Mimet.

"Meowth, that is one tough girl to please", said Meowth.

Team rocket got off the sub and slowly followed Mimet, practically dragging their own feet.

* * *

The river area was pretty calm. The group was practically enjoying the scenic ride as Todd took pictures. He occasionally stopped to throw some Pokemon food to lure the Pokemon out. As much as he was snapping pictures, Tracey was busy making sketch after sketch, as he always did.

Everyone was watching in awe and bewilderment. However Serena was taking this opportunity to cuddle up close to Darien. However the serenity was briefly interrupted when Misty screamed at that sight of Metapods dropping down from the top. Amy thought her scream was higher than Serena's usual scream.

"Hey", said Misty. "I don't like bugs!"

As they chatted a small Heart Snatcher Pokeball fell and then it opened up with a puff of purple smoke. Out of it came a girl that was all white with a fin like tail fin area on her rear and arms. It had orange and white hair and a horn on her head.

"Goldia!"

* * *

The Zero-One was still going along the river. The group aboard was still enjoying the ride. However it was soon rudely interrupted by the Zero-One shaking.

"That's odd', said Todd, "It never did that before."

The Zero-One shook again and then, 'kapow' something hit it right out of the water. The machine, and all it's occupants landed hard on the nearby shore, startling some Pokemon.

Pikachu was the first one up and gasped at what caused their beaching. "PIKAPI!" it shouted.

Ash groaned and looked up and gasped, it was another Pokemon Heart Snatcher.

"EVERYONE GET UP! HEART SNATCHER" shouted Ash.

The scouts and trainers and Todd woke up in time to see the heart snatcher and it laughed at them.

"Come out Tangela you too Oddish", said Lita throwing her Pokeballs. They opened and they came out. "Ash, help my Pokemon keep that thing distracted while we transform."

"You got it", said Ash.

As the scouts ran off, Ash called forth Squirtle, Bulbasaur and Pikachu. Misty called forth Staryu and . . . . by accident, Psyduck ("Not you!" she shouted). Tracey quickly called forth Scyther.

"All right team let's stop this monster", said Ash. "Squirtle use Headbutt. Bulbasaur, Razor leaf."

The two complied and hit the heart snatcher with a force.

"All right let's try a horn attack", it growled. It ran at them using its horn and hit them very hard.

"Goldea", shouted Mimet on the other side of the river. "Forget them. Get the Pure heart!"

"Look it's Mimet, and Team Rocket is with her", said Misty.

"Hello again twerps", said James.

"Goldea you heard Mimet do your thing and get that photo twerps pure heart", said Jessie.

Goldea obeying them leapt hard onto Todd, sucked out his pure heart through his mouth and then swallowed it.

"I will never get used to that." said Misty.

"That's funny cause we are used to this", said Meowth who then fired a gun catching all their Pokemon and Lita's Pokemon.

"Oh no", said Ash.

Just then a long chain came out sliced the net and letting the Pokemon out.

"Hold it right there Team Rocket", said Jupiter.

"You are not going to get away with stealing a Pokemon Photographer's heart", said Venus.

"On behalf of love and on behalf of Justice", said Sailor Moon. "I am Sailor Moon and in the name of the Moon we shall punish you!"

"Not this again", said James.

"Goldea, keep them busy while we get backup", said Mimet.

Goldia flew right at them. "Jupiter Thunderclap ZAP!"

"Pickachu, thundershock now!" shouted Ash.

"PICKACHUU!"

Goldia screamed and growled. "WATERFALL!"

A huge waterfall dumped on them all.

Mercury took out her Pokeball. "Seel assist us" "SEEEEL!"

Mercury fired her Shine Aqua Illusion then allowed Seel to use his Ice beam.

Mercury quickly used her VR Visor and scanned Goldia. "Got it, it's a Goldeen."

"NO!" shouted Misty, "How could they use a nice water Pokemon for this. I will never forgive them!" At this she burst into flames of rage.

"She's scary", said Mini-Moon.

The cats nearby nodded.

"Here comes another horn attack!" shouted Goldea.

"Venus Love chain encircle" shouted Venus putting a chain around her.

"Bulbasaur", shouted Ash.

"Tangela", shouted Jupiter

"Use Vine Whip!" they both shouted. Using their vine whips the two grass Pokemon ensnared Goldea. Then Jupiter and Tuxedo Mask had Oddish and Roselia use Razor Leaf. And to further add to Goldea's humiliation, Mini-Moon used her Pink Sugar Heart attack.

Sailor Moon brought up her Purity Chalice and became Super Sailor Moon and took out the Heart Scepter.

"RAINBOW MOON HEART ACH!" she shouted. The scepter let out a huge attack. A rainbow passed over Goldea and a heart smashed into her. She returned to golden form and a diamond pod came out of it and cracked.

Mercury took out a pokeball. "Pokeball go!" It flew and it hit the Goldeen taking it in. It rattled and then. . . 'ping' it was secure.

Mercury ran up and took it. "Wow! I caught a Goldeen." She held the Pokeball up and smiled. But then she blushed at the pose she just did. "I hope that wasn't too much."

SM ran up and grabbed Todd's heart Crystal and managed to put it back in. He woke up.

"Oh my what just . . . how did." asked Todd.

Before anyone could answer a huge Tentacruel like mech came from the river and scooped up all the gang's Pokemon.

"HEY!" shouted Mini-Moon, "Give those back!"

"Sorry twerp but we are sore losers"

"So we doubled it back when you were the snoozers"

"To protect the world from devastation. . ."

"SHUT UP" shouted Mimet. "We missed our chance with the heart but let's just get the Pokemon and go!"

Mercury gasped. "Mercury Bubble Blast!" A huge fog surrounded them.

"Blast getting out of this harder than getting out a bowl of pea soup", said James.

"Seel use Headbutt", shouted Mercury.

"Staryu try Tackle", said Misty.

The Pokemon tried but they couldn't get out.

"No use, the containment area is totally reinforced", said Meowth. Then he spied Luna and sighed.

"To bad there is no reinforcement on that heart of his", said Mimet.

"This is hard, any attack could put the Pokemon in danger", said Artemis.

"But what do we do", asked Ash.

Before he could say anything a huge Graveler came down and pounded at the Tentacruel mech's hull and pried it open. A Vaporeon and an Kadabra appeared as well.

"Whoa", said SM. She pulled out her Pokedex and had them analyzed.

"Graveler the boulder pokemon and the evolved form of Geodude. It occasionally sheds its skin as it grows. Vaporeon, the water pokemon and an evolved form of Eevee. This Pokemon can take on and merge with water making it impossible to find. Kadabra, the psychic Pokemon and the evolved form of Abra, this pokemon's brain is almost like a super computer thinking a million times a second", explained the Pokedex.

The Vaporeon went into the crack and used Hydro Pump on Team Rocket and Mimet and using Psywave, Kadabra freed the pokemon from the bin.

"You said it was reinforced", said Mimet.

"I couldn't get the psychic proofing", said Meowth.

After the Pokemon were freed Ash order Pikachu to give Team Rocket a Thunderbolt and it blew up.

"We're Blasting off again" they shouted.

"Good work", said a voice. They turn to see it was coming from Sailor Uranus and with her were Neptune and Pluto.

"Graveler return", said Uranus.

"Vaporeon, return", said Neptune.

"Kadabra, return", said Pluto.

The Pokemon returned to their respective Pokeballs.

"You three, you got Pokemon too", asked Tracey.

"Yes, we caught them on our own", explained Uranus. "Seeing you use your Pokemon earlier gave us a bit of inspiration."

"So does that mean you will help us", asked Ash.

"No, and if you are smart enough you will stay out of our way", said Uranus.

"Little boys could get hurt", said Neptune.

Ash growled as they leapt away.

Later that evening. Todd was getting ready to say good-bye to them.

"Thanks for helping me out", said Todd, "You take care with those heart snatchers."

"Thanks", said Ash.

"Keep up with your work here and create a great report for Professor Oak", said Darien.

"And don't worry we will keep it a secret", said Rini.

With that Lapras, with it's passengers on it's back and on the boat tied to him headed off into the wild blue yonder. Of course Todd won't forget them, and for an obvious reason, he had a new picture of the group hanging in the lab.

To be continued. . .

AN: I apologize if this wasn't my best chapter, but I wanted it to get it on today. I meant to have it on last month or the month before that. Anyway here it is. And yes, this is homage to the old N64 game Pokemon Snap. I once owned it for the N64, and now thanks to the Wii's Virtual Console I have it again. If you own a Wii, I suggest you check it out. Take care people.


	11. A Heart as Clear as Crystal

The Sailor Moon/Pokemon Crossover

Chapter 11

A Heart as Clear as Crystal

As Team Rocket was busy peddeling their Magikarp sub, Mimet spoke with Tomoe and Geovanni.

"Mimet, the Sovereign is getting impatient", said Tomoe

"As is mine", added Geovanni

"Don't worry, in fact I have some great news", said Mimet typing into a computer. "I found a new heart crystal, it's on Sunburst Island and it belongs to someone called Mateo.

"That's the glass sculpture island, very well, I will whip up a new Pokemon heart snatcher", said Tomoe, "But what I need is. . ."

"I have one that may help", said Geovanni. He placed it on a teleporter and sends it to Tomoe.

"Thanks, I shall have it ready before Mimet and her group arrives!", said Tomoe

"Assuming we last that long", said James.

* * *

Serena gasped as she looked around the shops. "Oh Darien look at this, isn't it lovely! Oh check this out guys, it's compliments my eyes neatly don't you think?"

"A few minutes here and already Serena is fascinated by the merchandise", said Lita. "Though I must say they have some impressive glass ware."

"Of course, that's what Sunburst Island is famous for", said Tracey.

"Say while we are here why don't we pay Mateo and Marissa a little visit", said Ash.

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea, I would like to see how he has been since our adventure with the Crystal Onix", said Misty.

Togepi 'brriied' cheerfully in response.

"Crystal Onix", asked Lita.

"Care to explain things to us", asked Darien.

"Well you see", said Ash, "Sometime ago, we found note from Marissa in a floating bottle asking anyone where to find the Crystal Onix. The reason was because their Grandfather, who did a glass business before he died, became so inspired by the Crystal Onix, that all his glass figurines of Pokemon looked almost like they could come alive at any moment."

Pikachu nodded. "Pika pika."

"Unfortunatly Mateo couldn't replicate what his grandfather could do, that's why he wanted to find the Crystal Onix", said Tracey, "With a little help from my Marril, we found the Crystal Onix's home. Unfortunatly Team Rocket found it too. But we managed to stop them. Mateo tried to capture the Crystal Onix but during the battle he someone got that inspiration, and he realized he no longer needed to capture it."

"And before we left", said Ash reaching into his back pac and taking out a glass figuring of a Pikachu, "He made me this."

The group gasped. "Amazing", said Amy.

"It looks so alive", said Artemis.

"Got that right", said Mina.

"If this was just his first, I bet things must be going good for him since you last saw him", said Serena.

"Well that's what we hope", said Misty.

"Then let's get going", said Rini.

Everyone nodded in agreement and headed off.

* * *

The group gasped at what they saw. Lots of people were swarming around Mateo's glass shop. A lot of people were looking at the glass figurines that Mateo created. And nearby who was busy handling the purchasing of the merchandise was Marrisa.

"Thank you very much." "Nice choice come again." She kept on saying.

"Hey Marissa", shouted Ash.

"ASH!" shouted Marissa she watched as the group approached.

"Hey there Marissa", said Ash.

"It seems things have improved since we were here last", said Misty.

"Yeah", said Marissa, "My brother has been making figurines like crazy and the business has been booming ever since!"

"Yes we can see that", said Brock.

The Scouts looked at each figure. "Wow they do look amazing", said Lita.

"It's like they can just jump off the shelf at any moment", said Rini.

"They sure do", said Darien, "Ash and his friends weren't kidding."

"Hey would you like to see my brother he is busy in the back but I bet you he would be happy to meet you", said Marissa.

"Sure lead the way", said Misty.

Just then the crowd got a bit rowdy.

"Uh let me handle these customers first", said Marissa.

* * *

The Magikarp sub broke surface and crashed right along the shore line. Team rocket opened the hacth popped out and collapsed from exhaustion. Mimet then followed.

"Well looks like we have arrived! Come on you lazy bums, we got a heart to snatch" she said as she literally stepped on their heads getting out.

"The first thing we ought to snatch is a break", said Meowth.

* * *

Mateo was busy in his workshop. His Charmeleon was heating a peace of glass that he was busy turning and sculpting.

"Mateo", came Ash's voice.

Mateo looked to see Ash & co. and the sailor scouts accompanied by Marrissa.

"Ash how nice to see you and I see you brought some friends", said Mateo.

"So you are Mateo", said Lita, "I see you made a lot of great glass figurines. They are second to none."

"Thanks that means a lot", said Mateo.

"Oh let me introduce you. Mateo, this is Darien, Serena, Lita, Rini, Raye, Amy, Mina and their cats Luna and Artemis", said Ash.

"Nice to meet you all", said Mateo. "Oh by the way, this is Charmeleon he is my glass making partner."

"Ah he gives you the heat to help you make glass instead of using a forge. Fascinating", said Amy.

Mateo and Marrissa looked a little bit confused. Ash stifiled a small laugh.

"Sorry our friends are just not used to Pokemon yet", said Ash, "It's a long story."

"Pika pika", said Pikachu in agreement.

"Say I just got a great idea why don't we help you guys out for a little while. I mean you are practically swamped with customers and you could use a little break", suggested Mina.

"I don't know Serena could break some of the merchandise", said Raye.

"What are you supposed to mean by that!" shouted Serena. "I have you know I may be a clutz but I would never break anything!"

"Oh really then it must be a miracle", said Raye.

The two got into a tounge fight and everyone sighed.

"Sure you can help out", said Mateo. "It would be a lot of help."

"Thanks we will do our best", said Mina saluting.

* * *

Team rocket slowly made their way up towards the shop area.

"This island has nothing but painful memories, remember when we broke the glass here", said James.

"Yes, and my current pains just remind me of the horrible labor we had to do pay for them", said Jessie, "Tackling that Crystal Onix was easy compared to that."

Mimet was getting annoyed and turned. "If you are done complaining we have to get a heart crystal. I won't tolerate this. . ." She then suddenly screamed in delight seeing some crystal plates. "Oh these will complement me nicely wouldn't you say?"

Team Rocket sighed.

"We may have our feet on the ground but Mimet's is always in da clouds", said Meowth.

* * *

The Scouts as well as Ash and his friends were doing a big job helping out around the shop pointing out some great glass figurines, and manning the register, and helping out the customers.

Everything was going great until a hand holding a Goldeen figurine was stuck in front of Misty and Mina's noses.

"This looks like a good figurine. So full of life", said a male yet somewhat feminine voice. "How much is it?"

"Oh excellent choice", said Misty turning. "You see. . ." She then paused and gasped. The person holding that figurine was Amara, and Michelle was with her.

"Amara, Michelle" she gasped. This got Mina's attention and turned as well.

"Amara and Michelle! What are you two doing here?" she asked.

"We saw the crystal here and thought we do some shopping", said Michelle, "But we also thought we talk to you. Try to convince you one last time to not get involved."

"Forget it", said Misty, "We are going to help and that's that!"

"You tell them", said Mina. "Misty is right, this is their world, they have a right to help us. And they are our friends so we should help them too! Nothing you say or do can change our minds."

Amara sighed. "So be it, but I suggest you don't get in our way."

The two then left, of course Amara payed for the figurine as they passed the register leaving a dumbfounded and angry Lita behind. Ash noticed them as well and ran up to Misty.

"What were they doing here!" he said angrily.

"To shop and again to try to get us to change our minds", said Misty.

Ash scowled very hard at where Amara and Michelle were at that point.

* * *

Trista was busy looking at some glass at another store when she noticed Amara and Michelle approaching.

"So did you convince them", asked Trista. Amara sadly shook her head.

"It appears their hearts are dead set", said Michelle.

"But they don't know what they are getting into", said Amara.

Just then Michelle turned over to the shop they just departed.

"I sense it too", said Amara.

* * *

The shoppers were in panic. Amara stood proudly as Team rocket aimed a strange gun that looked like air horns with megaphones.

"Don't try anything these are sonic guns we are packing", said James. "It's loud enough to make you deaf for hours and shatter all your glass!"

The crowd gasped. The Sailor Scouts had taken their que and left to transform.

"Don't worry shoppers, all we want is the owners heart and we will be on our way", said Mimet.

She took out the heart snatcher Pokeball. "RHYDRILL! Come forth!" she shouted throwing it. It landed and when it opened a poof of purple smoke came out. There was a huge roar and from it emerged a male Heart Snatcher. It was all rocky and had a horn on it's head.

"YEAH!" he shouted, "TIME TO DRILL!"

"Go forth Rhydrill", said Mimet, "Find Mateo."

"I don't think so Mimet", said Ash. "That's as far as you gone."

"Well if it isn't the twerps again", said James. "I suggest you don't interfere or all this glass is shattered."

"Yes and I bet you don't have the funds to pay for all this merchandise", said Mimet.

Ash, Misty and Tracey grimiced, they knew full well if they attacked Team Rocket wouldn't hesitate to fire their sonic blasters. As of right now they were powerless.

"That's more like it", said Mimet. At that moment Mateo and Marissa came out the back.

"What is going on here?" asked Mateo.

Rhydrill growled and grabbed him.

"MATEO!" shouted Tracey.

Rhydrill pinned Mateo to the wall and began to suck near him. His pure heart came out and Rhydrill swallowed it.

"Excellent. Come it's time for us to go", said Mimet. "And if you follow us. .well, you know."

They backed up knowing Ash and crew couldn't stop them. Suddenly from out of nowhere was a "VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!" A chain comes out and whips at Team rockets hands making them drop the guns.

They tried to quickly grab them when they hear. "VUUUUUULPIIIIIIX!"

A firey blast hit the guns destroying them.

Ash and the others smiled. "They're here!" exclaimed Misty.

"Not so fast.", said Venus.

"We won't let you take this hard working sculptors heart", said Mercury.

"Nor damage his and everyone elses fine works", said Jupitor.

"We are Sailor Scouts, and we stand for love and Justice", said SM then going through her pose routine said, "I am Sailor Moon and on Behalf of the moon. . we shall punish you."

"Oh yeah, well you said yours now it's our turn", said Jessie. "Prepare for trouble, do you have to ask?"

"Make it double, with all this glass"

"To protect the world from devestation"

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender Now, or prepare to fight"

"Meowth!"

"Mimet"

"That's right!"

"I don't know why but I kinda like showing you up with this routine", said Mimet giggling.

"Thanks for the help guys", said Ash.

"Hey no problem what are friends for", asked Raye.

Ash and Co. took out their pokeballs.

"Squirtle, Bulbasaur help us out!"

"Scyther, Marril, give us a hand"

"Staryu, help us!"

"PSY YI YI!"

"NOT YOU!"

"I don't think so Rhydrill take them out", said Mimet then taking out her Pokeball. "Venemoth assist!"

Venomoth appeared out of it's pokeball as soon as it was summoned. "VENEMOTH!"

"Wait we can't have a battle here", shouted Luna, "There are too many people around, not to mention the merchandise!"

"Right we got to get them away from here", said Ash.

"Leave that to us", said Sailor Venus. She then shouted, "Hey horn head! Catch us if you can!"

"Vul vul", said Mars Vulpix.

With that the scouts ran off forcing an angry Heart Snatcher pokemon to follow.

Misty turned to Marissa who was kneeling near her brother and just wide eyed at where the Scouts once stood.

"Don't worry Marissa, just stay with your brother, we will help make things right again" said Misty.

"Okay", said Marissa.

The Pokemon trainers then ran out leaving still worried and yet astounded girl behind.

* * *

The scouts were still running to the forest area. However Rhydrill was still catching up.

Mini-Moon quickly took out her Pokeball. "Eevee, use your sand-attack!"

Apon being released Eevee unleashed it's Sand-attack by digging at the dirt.

Rhydrill was hindered trying to get some of the sand out of it's eyes. The second his eyes cleared up enough he couldn't see the Sailor Scouts anywhere. At this moment Team Rocket and Mimet caught up.

"What da heck were you thinking?" asked Meowth, "And where are da sailor twerps."

Rhydrill simply growled and looked around.

"Where are you?" He growled.

"Jupiter Thunderclap zap!" It hit Rhydrill smack on the horn forcing him back.

The Sailor Scouts came out of hiding and at the same time Ash and Co. caught up. When they did Mimet quickly had Venemoth use Psybeam but Ash countered with Pikachu's thundershock and shocking Venemoth in the process. Mimet gasped.

"I got it", said Mercury who was tapping at her computer and using the VR Visor. "The pokemon of Rhydrill is identifited. It's a Rhydon. A rock and fighting type and is the evolved form of Rhyhorn and a pretty tough one. The only thing that can work on it is Water and Grass attacks."

"Well that means Tangela and Oddish you are on" shouted Jupiter. The two came out crying their names after Jupiter threw her pokeballs.

"Seel, you come out as well", said Mercury throwing her Pokeball.

"HORN ATTACK" shouted Rhydrill coming at them. They quickly dodged and Rhydrill drilled a hole through a rock like it was nothing. SM couldn't help but cringe at that.

"Bulbasaur", shouted Ash. "Tangela", shouted Jupiter

"VINE WHIP!"

Both Grass pokemon shouted their names before snapping at Rhydrill with their whips. He growled and then started throwing boulders. "ROCK THROW!"

The group swerved and dodged. SM and Mini Moon screamed and dodged silly.

Rhydrill was about to throw another boulder when a rose struck the boulder slicing it and Roselia used it's Macial leaf attack on the Rhydrill. He screamed in pain.

The Roselia landed gracefully beside it's trainer Tuxedo mask.

"The glass makers heart is as beautiful and as fragile as the glass he creates. I won't let you break this glass maker's life", said Tuxedo Mask.

"Thanks Tuxedo Mask", said Mini Moon and SM.

"Oh it's that Trademark stealer!" growled James. "Victreebell get him!" He threw the Pokeball but when Victreebell came out it once again attacked James by trying to eat him.

Everyone face faulted for a bit at this but then turned their eyes back on Rhydrill.

"Seel", started Mercury.

"Staryu" started Misty

"Squirtle", added Ash

"Marril" said Tracey.

"WATER GUN!"

The respective Pokemon fired their water gun attacks at Rhydrill who was in pain.

"Shine Aqua Illusion" shouted Mercury. Again it was hurting Rhydrill but it isn't enough.

"Not enough", said Mercury, "We need more water power."

"NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE" "VAPOREON!"

The two voices belonged to Sailor Neptune and her Vaporeon who fired its Bubblebeam at Rhydrill.

Rhydrill gasped in surprise and tried to stand but it was too much.

"Sailor Moon hurry" shouted Mars.

Sailor moon took out the Purity Chalice and shouted, "Moon Crisis Power!"

She transformed into Super Sailor Moon then took out the Spiral Heart Moon Sceptor and began using it.

"Rainbow. . Mooon. . Heart. . .ACH!"

The attack hit Rhydrill with a huge force and returned him to a Rhydon. The Heart Snatchers egg fell out of him cracked and dissolved. The pure heart landed beside it.

Before anyone could move Uranus ran in and threw a Pokeball. "Pokeball, GO!"

The Pokeball hit the Rhydon and the Pokeball sucked it inside. The ball shook and shook and then. .'ping' the red light was gone and Uranus took it.

"Let him go" shouted Ash, "You don't deserve him!"

"Hey any help is better than no help", said Uranus. "If it made a pretty strong Heart Snatcher it would make a stronger ally."

"Hello excuse the news, but we are not leaving without that heart" shouted Jessie.

"Yeah it takes true bad behavior to appreciate it", said Mimet.

"Pikachu Thunderbolt!"

"Jupiter, Thunderclap ZAP!"

"PIKACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

A huge explosion followed.

"Looks like Team Rockets blasting off agaiiiiin!"

*star finish*

* * *

"Thanks a lot for getting my brother's heart back", said Marissa.

"It was nothing", said Misty.

"No really we really appreciate it", said Mateo.

"Say by the way, if you see those pretty soilders again", said Marissa. She hands them a small parcel. "Give them these."

"Don't worry we will", said Ash.

Later down by the docks the scouts in their civilian forms took a look. It was all of them in glass figurines.

"OH how nice of them" said Mina.

"What a nice memento to bring back", said Lita. "We better be careful with them until then."

They placed them back inside the box.

As they were looking at the box they failed to see a boat with three certain women on it watching them as the boat took off.

To be continued. . . .

FINALLY! I thought I never finish this. Hope you enjoyed it.


	12. A Super Monster Show Stopper

**Sailor Moon/Pokemon**

**Chapter 12**

**A Super Monster Show Stopper**

_AN: Didn't think I was going to stop on my first published work did you? Here we go!_

Dr. Tomoe was leering at Geovanni on the vid phone. Not very pleased, not pleased at all.

"Geovanni. Your world has shown great promise and yet we have yet to bring back a single heart crystal!" he exclaimed. "Our sovereign is growing deeply impatient."

"Yes, and I don't blame you, but it seems the tatics you use are more so to blame since you barely had any luck before Team Rocket came along", said Geovanni. "So don't put the blame on us!"

"Argh. That is no reason to slack behind, why if I had 3 pure hearts for each one lost. . . " started Tomoe.

"Wait, say that again", said Geovanni.

"I said if I had 3 hearts for each . . ." he again started.

"That's it! I found out our flaw", said Geovanni. "My dear Doctor. You, and then we, keep failing everytime you go after ONE single pure heart, but have you thought about taking several hearts at once. . and then split the monsters up."

"Yes", said Tomoe. "That would not be a bad idea. . even if one is destroyed we would still benefit from the mission. I guess our partnership is working out after all. I will contact Mimete and your companions both for suitable targets and Pokemon to create heart snatchers."

Both of them shared a maniacal laugh.

* * *

Ash, Serena and all their friends were enjoying a nice sunny day but not out on the water, they were taking a much needed rest on a small island. In fact they even called out all their Pokemon to enjoy it as well.

"Oh yeah", said Ash, as he sat back, "Nothing like a nice day just to kick back, right guys?"

His Pokemon echoed back in response, all but Snorlax who was fast asleep.

Amy who was reading said, "Yes, this is the perfect time to finally get my calculus done."

Raye simply goes, "yeah. ." then looks up and sees she is readon. "Amy did you bring your text books with you!?"

"Vul", goes Vulpix who was a tad alarmed her master stopped patting her and looked to see what got her so excited.

"Of course, we may be out of town for a while but I still need to keep up. Fortunatly I am ten chapters ahead", said Amy.

"What!?" goes Misty. "Are you serious?"

"She is", said Mina sighing. Smoochum merely imitated Mina's actions with a "Smoochum smooch."

"Amy it's nice that you are studying but don't you think you ought to relax a little bit", asked Tracey.

"Yeah", said Ash.

Amy's Seel moved up to her and after clapping a bit took the book away.

"Hey!" shouted Amy as she got up to chase Seel. "Seel come back with that book!"

Seel simply went in the water with the book on it's head and as soon as Amy was in reach he passed to Amy's Goldeen, starting an impromptu game of Keep Away.

"Seems your Pokemon agree with you", said Misty. "Hey where's Serena and Darien?"

"Where do you think", asked Rini. She and her Evee pointed to the far side of the island.

"Ah haaa", said Misty knowingly.

* * *

Darien and Serena sat on the beach overlooking the shore, holding on to one another, enjoying nothing but the view and each other's company.

The only thing they didn't mind was the presence of their Pokemon, Clefairy and Roselia.

Clefairy gave a 'awww' looking pose as she spoke a few, "Fairy, fairy clefairy."

"Rose rose", said Roselia. They then looked to each other, nodded and left to give their trainers some privacy.

"Isn't it lovely Darien, this whole scenery is just so beautiful", asked Serena as she nestled in her lovers embrace.

"Yeah", said Darien, "But not as good as you are."

Serena couldn't help but sigh at his words. But then their thoughts were interrupted when Darien asked, "Hey what's that?"

Serena opened her eyes and saw a boat heading clear across the water, it looked like a showboat.

* * *

Vulpix ran across the beach with Raye in pursuit.

"Hey wait up. . huh?" she said as she stopped. She spotted something digging nearby. It was a tiger-like Pokemon.

"What's that?" she asked. She searched her pockets and brought up her Pokedex.

"Growlith, the flame tiger pokemon. Growlith usally go together in packs. When threatened it uses it's flames for defense."

Raye smirks. "Well. This looks like a Pokemon for me to catch. Vulpix are you ready?!"

"VUL" shouted Vulpix.

Vulpix got into battle ready position. The Growlithe looking surprised and realizing what was about to happen got ready as well.

"Okay go Vulpix used tail whip", shouted Ray.

Vulpix crowed it's name loud and clear as it whipped Growlith across the face. He responded immediately with a bite attack right on one of Vulpix's tails. This forced the fox pokemon to cry out in pain.

"Hurry use flamethrower at close range" shouted Raye.

Vulpix quickly turned her head and blew a flamethrower right in the Growlithes face. While Growlith was a fire-type himself it couldn't see straight with the fire in it's face and was forced to let go.

"Nice", said Raye smirking at that. "All right Vulpix use your tackle!"

Vulpix ran right into growlith knocking him hard. Growlith could barely stand.

"All right", said Raye as she expanded a Pokeball. "GO POKEBALL!"

The Pokeball hit Growlith and was drawn into it by a glow of red light. The ball layed on the ground and started shacking left to right but soon the button on the center turned white and ended with a 'ping'.

Raye smiled happily and grabbed the pokeball. "YES! I caught Growlithe!"

"Vulpix! Vulpix!" shouted Vulpix.

Raye smirks and says, "Wait til I show this to Serena, it's going to make her so jealous."

* * *

Mimet typed at her laptop on the Team Rocket sub smirking as she held the phone to her ear.

"Yes Doctor, this sounds like a great plan coming from Geovanni. Hard to think we didn't come up with this sooner."

"Of course", replied Tomoe, "So you found a group of people that may give us these pure hearts?"

"Yes", said Mimet. "A huge troupe of performers and their Pokemon. Their showboat happens to be passing through where we are now."

In his lab Tomoe goes, "Perfect, I will send you plenty of Hearth snatchers, one for each of them."

Nearby the oven got slammed and injected with diamond pods each and every time and followed through on a conveyor to the teleporter to Team Rockets sub.

When they arrived Mimet smirked at them viciously.

* * *

"Guys" shouted Raye. "Guys! You won't believe what just happened!"

The other sailor scouts and Pokemon trainers were busy looking off into the horizon and only turned when they heard Raye shouting.

"What's going on Raye", asked Brock.

"Check it out!" she said holding up her Pokeball. "I caught my first Pokemon!"

Serena looks and leers and says, "So what I have a Pokeball too. How do I know it isn't empty!"

Raye only too happy to show up Sereana let Growlithe out it's ball. She smirked as Serena has her mouth gaping open.

"But how. . it's. . HOW DID YOU DO IT!? I never caught a wild one and it just infuriates. . ARRRGH!" she shouts.

Growlith just looked in confusion.

Luna sighs, "Oh Serena, Raye was just fortunate to have found one. When it comes to finding a Pokemon it's chance."

"That's right Luna", said Misty, "Though catching requires skill, so it requires both luck and skill."

"I HAVE THOSE" shouted Serena.

"Sure you do", said Raye lashing out her tounge.

Serena glared and lashed her tounge back invoking another tounge battle.

"Enough fighting you two", shouted Misty then pointed. "Look."

They all look to see what looked like an old steamboat just chuffing through the water.

"What is that", asked Lita.

"It looks like a steam boat, like what they used to have around the 18th century", said Amy.

"Serena and I spotted it earlier on", said Darien.

"Wait doesn't it look kinda familiar", asked Ash.

"Yes", said Tracey, "Yes I believe it does!"

"Why what's so special about that boat", asked Mina.

"Once we catch up to it we will show you", said Ash. "Come on!

* * *

It wasn't long for the Pokemon Showboat to dock in at the harbor. No sooner Roger ensured the ship had made safe fall he shouted out to Anne.

"Okay drop anchor and secure the ship" he shouted.

"Okay", Anne replied as she and Len started doing their duties.

Kay ran to the edge of the ship. "Anything I can do to help" she shouted as she waved.

"Yes", said Anne, "Check the Pokemon, and see how they are doing. We want them in top shape for tonights show."

"All right", Kay shouted back but then noticed a Lapras on the horizon. A familiar Lapras and some familiar people.

"Hey everyone, be ready because I think we are about to get some visitors", said Kay smirking.

Len looked a bit confused but then saw the Lapras and who was riding it.

"Heeeeey!" shouted a familiar voice.

* * *

Backstage of the showboat the crew greeted their guest nicely. Their guest just happened to be none other than Ash & Co.

"Well, it's fancy meeting you again", said Len.

"Yeah, we just saw your ship and we knew we had to introduce you to our new friends", said Ash.

The crew of the Showboat looked at their old friends new companions who all gave friendly smiles. They each introduced themselves in a nice and timely matter except for Luna and Artemis since they had to keep it a secret they can talk.

"How do you know these guys Ash", asked Amy.

"They helped us out a bit a while back", said Roger. "With our show and a little attack from Team Rocket."

"Since where do they don't show up", asked Lita.

"Tell you what, seeing as you are friends with them, why don't you all stay for the show, free of charge", said Roger.

"Oh really thanks", said Misty.

Seeing the scouts confusion Ash said, "You gotta see this show it's one of a kind!"

"Well okay", said Darien.

The girls unamously agreed.

* * *

"Showboat dead ahead", said James looking through the scope.

"Excellent. . . prepare to dock", said Mimet. "Soon we will return with at least one Pure Heart, thanks to this ingenous plan."

She said that last part with evil glee and followed it up with laughter.

* * *

The show was amazing, especially the Scouts. They did expect the Pokemon to act, but they never imagioned them talking. Tracey explained their voices were done by the people they met and those Pokemon were trained to lip-synch with them.

Kay's Raichu did the opening. Followed by a huge tragic story between Chansey and Hitmonlee who had to leave to pursue his boxing career.

The Pokemon acting was without a doubt marveoulus up to the very end. Followed by the Chorus line.

They couldn't help but stand and clap with the rest of the audience.

"GREAT SHOW" shouted Lita.

"BRAVO" added Amy.

The Pokemon on stage bowed.

* * *

Amara, Michelle and Trista observed all this from their seats which were several feet away from The Trainers and Scouts seats.

"They really put on a good show didn't they", asked Michelle

"Indeed", said Trista. "Both onstage and backstage."

"We might as well stick around", said Amara. "This show could be in for a stopper"

* * *

A group of trench coated characters approached the front of the Showboat as most of the people left. They grinned almost eerily.

* * *

"That was so wild", said Serina once the group was backstage with the cast and crew.

"Yeah it's amazing how all of you and your pokemon worked together like that", said Darien.

Roger goes, "Thanks but it does take a lot of hard work and practice."

"Oh I can tell", said Amy looking over the Pokemon, "I can tell."

"Is it all right with you if we ride with you to the next stop", asked Misty.

"Of course", said Len, "In fact we were going to ask before you mentioned it."

Just then they heard footsteps coming up from behind them. They turned to see four very familiar figures in trenchcoats.

"Can we help you", asked Roger, "I'm sorry but you missed the show."

"Oh that's okay", said one of them. "We have what we need right here."

"Your hearts!" shouted another.

They then took out four white Pokeballs with stars on them.

They throw them and when they land purple mist poured out of the openings and some shadows appeared.

"EGGSSY!"

"QUEENO"

"KABUS!"

"KINGDRO!"

Eggsy looked like a human female but was patched together with white orbs.

Kabus looked black with red eye sand was using a shell like cape

Queeno was all blue and looked like she had a blue shell like body

And Kingdro was similar except it was a he and was all purple.

"Heart Snatchers", gasped Misty. "Then you must be."

The four smirked and removed their disguises.

"Prepare for trouble, as we gloat."

"And Make it double for we own this boat."

"To protect the world from devestation"

"To unite all peoples within our nation"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love"

"To Extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight"

"Meowth"

"Mimet"

"THAT'S RIGHT!"

"Team Rocket, I thought we heard the last of you after we booted you off this boat", said Kay

"Yes we had to make a retreat the last time. But this time we are taking more than your Pokemon", said Jessie.

"Heart Snatchers get them!" shouted Mimet

The quartet of heartsnatchers grabbed onto each of the performers and began trying to suck their hearts out.

Tracey nodded to the scouts knowing this was the right moment to flee and transform.

* * *

Once away from backstage the scouts pulled out their transformation wands.

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

"Mercury Star Power!"

Mars Star Power!"

"Moon Prism Power!"

"Moon Cosmic Power!"

Darien took out a rose and transformed into Tuxedo Mask.

* * *

"You won't get away with this Team Rocket", growled Misty.

"Oh really turns out we already have", said Mimet as the Pokemon Heart Snatchers managed to suck out their hearts. They then rejoined their masters.

"And while we are here we mid as well take da Pokemon we couldn't take the last time", said Meowth as he pressed a button.

Above a cage came down over the boat owner's pokemon right through the roof. They cried in fear as they were caged.

"Let them go now and return their trainers hearts!" demanded Ash.

"Oh like we would", said Mimet. All of them then laughed.

"Oh you will", came a familier voice.

Ash and the others turned with smiles knowing who it was.

"That was fast", said Tracey.

"This is a showboat where these people and Pokemon display their talents, we won't let you take these peoples hearts full talent and love. I stand for love, I stand for justice too", said SM and then doing her usual pose said, "I am Sailor Moon! And in the name of the moon. I shall punish you!"

"We will also punish you!" shouted Mars.

All the sailor Scotus posing said, "Sailor Scouts are here!"

"Not for long", said Mimet. "Heart Snatchers run for it. ." Then throwing her Pokeball shouted, "VENEMOTH USE STUN SPORE!"

Venemoth came out of it's Pokeball and spread it's spore.

Mars quickly took out her Pokeball. "Didn't think I would need him so soon. Growlith, use firespin!"

Growlith came out with a howl and fired on the stun spore. When it cleared, Team Rocket, the pokemon heartsnatchers and the crew's pokemon were gone.

"They ran out on us" growled Jupiter. "The cowards."

Growlith soon turned to see his trainer but was a tad shocked to see Raye as Sailor Mars.

"Yeah it's me", said Mars. "Don't worry it's all right. I will explain later but right now we could use your help."

Growlith smiled and nodded.

They all ran out of the ship and looked. "No sign of them", sighed Ash.

Growlith suddenly barked in a direction.

"Look there's Kabus", said Mercury as Kabus jumped into the water.

Suddenly Ash pointed, "No wait there's Queendro!"

Queendro lept to a higher part of the deck.

"Wait", said Misty and Mini Moon shouted. "Over there!"

They were both pointing in two separate directions. Everyone was in confusion and had no idea where to find the enemies or which ones to go after.

"It seems like they once pulled a fast one on you", said Sailor Uranus as she Neptun and Pluto came out onto the decks. "Normally they go after one heart crystal but this time they decided to take several and divide and conquer so they can succeed."

"So that was their tatic. I should have seen it", said Mercury.

"So what, they split up. Why don't we do the same", said Ash.

"You sure that's a good idea they could use our lack of strength against us", said Jupiter.

"I for one am with the kid", said Neptune. "We won't be completely alone, we will be in separate groups and we will have our Pokemon to back us up."

"Very well", said Sailor Moon. "Let's get to it."

"Wait I did manage to analyze all four of those heart creatures and can explain about what Pokemon they are", said Mercury.

"Okay but make it fast Sailor Mercury", said Pluto, "We don't have much time."

* * *

Eggsy smirked as she managed to round the corner of the ship without being seen just as she made it round the corner she heard. "Going somewhere?"

Eggsy turned and to her surprise it was Sailor Venus with Tracey and Sailor Mars.

"Scyther come out."

"Let's go Smoochum!"

"Vulpix, Growlith, let's do it!"

Their Pokemon emerged from ther Pokeballs and gave a shout.

Eggsy growled and shouted PSYBEAM!" and fired.

Quickly Mars pulled out a ofuda scroll and threw it blocking the blast.

"Vulpix Use Flamethrower, Growlith, Fire Spin", she shouted then she shouted, "MARS CELESTIAL FIRE SURROUND!"

She and her pokemon's fire attacks hit Eggsy hard scorching her.

"Scyther use use slash!" shouted Tracy.

The old bug Pokemon flew right on up to Eggsy and gave it a huge slash attack.

"All right Smoochum", said Venus, "use blizzard!"

Smoochum nodded and fired that attack from her lips.

"VENUS CRECENT BEAM SMASH!" shouted Venus.

Eggsy couldn't take it. She fell and suddenly she shifted back to her true form, and Exeggcute. The diamond pod fell out, and cracked and dissoloved. Nearby was the pure heart.

"Okay it's mine", said Venus. "POKEBALL GO!"

She threw it and Exeggcute was absorbed right in. The pokeball shook until, 'ping'. Venus gave her usual V for Victory pose. "Oh yeah Exeggcute's mine!"

* * *

Kabus got out of the water close to the docks near the showboat smirking in triumph in what she did. She ran only to see Neptune, Pluto, Jupiter and Misty in front of her.

"Thought you could get away could you?" asked Neptun smugly.

"I think your brain is as ancient as the pokemon you were given", said Misty.

"Impressive, somehow they revived a rare ancient pokemon and used it for a heart snatcher. Unfortunatly it ends here", said Pluto. "PLUTO DEADLY SCREAM!"

"HYDRO PUMP" shouted Kabus firing water from her cape. It slowed the attack.

"Kadabra come out. Use use Confusion!" shouted Pluto relasing him. Kadabra obeyed and with Confusion the attack hit Kabus hard.

Misty who had her Staryu out shouted, "Hurry use Double Edge!"

Staryu gave it a huge hard hit. But Kabus was not licked yet.

"JUPITER THUNDER DRAGON" shouted Jupiter hitting Kabus hard. Then to her oddish add it. "Follow it up with Razor leaf!"

Oddish gave a timid nod and fired off a bunch of leaves.

"Vaporeon", said Neptune to her Pokemon. "Use surf along with my attack. NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!"

Vaporeon lept in the water and gave a huge wave. Both it's and Neptunes attack hit Kabus with a hard hit. So hard she turned back into a Kabuto, and landed hard on her back. The diamond pod fell out of it, cracked and dissolved. The pure heart also floated down.

"GO POKEBALL" shouted Neptune as she threw it.

The Kabuto was absorbed inside and almost without effort, the red light turned off with a 'ping'.

Neptune looked smugly. "Welcome aboard Kabuto."

* * *

Team Rocket and Mimet were already on the far side of town with the captured Pokemon on a dolly.

"So far so good", smirked Mimet. "Soon we will roudeveouz with at least one of them with the sub on the coast line of the island and make a clean getaway."

"And the twerps and Sailor twerps will be crying", said Jessie and James.

Just then the ground shook and they all fell.

"Good job Golem", said Uranus as she appeared. With her was Ash.

"Where did you four think you were going?" she asked.

"Give those Pokemon back now!" shouted Ash.

"Fat chance we stole them fair and square and you are not going to stop us", said Jessie. "Arbok time to fight!"

"Go get them Victreebell" shouted James as he threw his but as usual. . .

"NO!" shouted James trying to get Victrebell off. "Not me. ."

"All right", said Ash, "Bulbasaur, I choose you!"

Bulbasaur came out shouting his name.

"Golem use Rock throw!" shouted Uranus.

"Bulbasaur quickly use vine whip" shouted Ash.

Both Pokemon obeyed, Golem threw his rocks right on Arbok and the vine whips went right at Victrebell. James tried to have Victreebell with it's vine whip but Bulbasaur tossed them quickly.

"All right", said Ash. "Pikachu Thunderbolt!"

"URANUS WORLD SHAKING!" shouted Uranus.

Mimet and Team rocket were hit hard and thrown into the air.

"Curses! Some plan. And to think I almost believed it worked", said Mimet.

"Well at least we know what's going to happen", said Jessie.

"We are blasting off again!"

Que the star finish.

Uranus and Ash smiled at their work. "You know you are not so bad young trainer. There might be hope for you yet."

"Well I guess you are not so bad Sailor Uranus.", said Ash, "Now let's get these Pokemon back to their trainers."

"Right", said Uranus.

* * *

Queeno and Kingdros had managed to make it to the west side of town. They had split up originally but then found each other at once and then decided to make it out of town together they almost reached the city limits when. . they were both struck by a rose.

They look up and there with his Roselia, was Tuxedo Mask.

"You two are not going to be going anywhere with those hearts", said Tuxedo Mask. "The performers need them to entertain the world."

"Rose elia elia", said Roselia with a nod.

Both monsters grimace. Queenos said, "Uh oh, more trouble."

Sailor Moon was apon them with her Clefairy. With her was Sailor Mini-Moon and Sailor Mercury. Evee and Seel was let out as well.

"How fitting and coincidental, a Nidoking and a Nidoqueen Pokemon", said Mercury. "Be careful they are very strong."

"Right", said Sailor Moon.

"Roselia magical leaf!" shouted Tuxedo Mask.

"Seel use your Ice beam with my attack!" shouted Sailor Mercury.

"Evee, use Shadow ball" shouted Mini-Moon.

"Clefairy use your metronome" shouted SM.

All the Pokemon carried out there respective attacks (Clefairy's attack from the Metronome was water gun) along with Mercury as she shouted, "SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!" The attack hit both of them hard.

"HORN ATTACK" shouted Kingdros. As she charged at Mini-Moon.

"TWIN NEEDLE" shouted Queenos.

"Pink sugar heart attack" shouted Mini-Moon waving her staff. Pink hearts came out of that hitting them both with pings and stopping their attacks.

"STOP IT HURTS OW", they both complained.

Seeing the opportunity Sailor Moon raised the Purity Chalace. "MOON CRISIS POWER!" She was then Super Sailor Moon. She then took out the Spiral Heart Moon Sceptor.

"RAINBOW MOON HEART. . ACH!" she shouted.

The attack connected with both of them causing them both to return to their Pokemon forms. Both of their diamond pods and heart crystals fell out of them. The diamond pods cracked.

"Pokeball" shouted Sailor Moon as she readied it. "GO!"

"GO" shouted Tuxedo Mask as he threw his pokeball.

Both Pokeballs hit the respective Pokemon and where absorbed into them. They shook for a bit then. .ping.

They ran up and took them. "Look my love", said Sailor Moon. "We got a Nidoking and Nidoqueen."

"How. . .appropriate" thought Mercury who then let out a small giggle.

* * *

The heart crystals and Pokemon were returned to their rightful owners. Shortly after they woke up the scouts had de-transformed. The crew was thanking Ash and co for their help.

"I don't know exactly what happened but we owe you thank", said Roger.

"Well the real heroes should be the sailor scouts", said Ash as he shook hands. "Without them all this wouldn't be possible."

"I wish we could thank them properly", said Kay looking concerned.

"Uh I think they know", said Rini.

"Absolutely", added Raye.

* * *

As the showboat made it's way across the water Ash wondered on the deck and saw Amara looking out. Ash walked up to her.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ash.

"I told the man in charge we needed a lift and we would work for it, so we are bumming a ride with you guys", said Amara.

"Listen I maybe we. . ." started Ash.

"Don't get chummy. Just because we worked together does not mean we plan on working with you. This was just a means to an end. Now if you don't mind", said Amara non-cohantly. She stood and she walked off. As she did Ash had a stunned and surprised look. During that brief time they did work well together. Could Amara be getting a soft spot. And if there was hope for her perhaps for Michelle and Trista too?

To be continued. . ..


End file.
